Guilty Conscience
by Shrrg
Summary: Yuri has defeated Kage, and her friends are ready to leave the Afterlife but are waiting for her. But Yuri can't move on; she still has one dark secret to overcome, a secret that could cost everyone dearly. And through it all, Hinata is driving her crazy. YurixHinata. Rated T for a reason. R
1. Without Me

Chapter 1-Without Me

_"It's the programmer," the man standing among the mass of computers murmured absently._

_ Yuri blinked in reflex, in shock. Of all the things she came for, it wasn't this. "What?"_

_ The man lowered his fingers from his chin and smiled indulgently. "He's been waiting the whole time," he explained. "For a girl he loved, he left this world."_

_ Yuri just narrowed her emerald eyes at him, readjusting her grip on her gun. Failing to come up with a witty comeback as usual, she simply repeated "What?" Then, focusing a bit more, said "There's no possibility of meeting again." _But the magnitude of devotion..._Yuri thought to herself._

_ The man's eyelids lowered a fractional fraction. The computer screens continued emanating their sick glows. "It is an astronomical number, but the odds are not zero," he said in his maddeningly calm tone. "However, the time he spent waiting for her was too long and he was unable to retain his sanity." The man's dull eyes swept over the machines and wires in the room like he was making a demonstration. "...that's why he created a program to turn himself into an NPC."_

_ Yuri was in a mild daze. Of everything, she had not expected this at all. "Or maybe he did that first, then applied measures to ensure that such a thing would never happen again?" she murmured._

_ "It's a possibility."_

_ This really wasn't the place and time, but Yuri felt a tearing sympathy for the programmer of this bizarre world. "Will the day come when that person is fulfilled at last?" she asked, hearing the hope in her own voice._

_ The man's eyes closed, as if in slumber. "Who knows...? It's hard to tell. I don't know what is right or wrong anymore. However, you, who have managed to make it this far...perhaps you can discover the answer."_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "Depending on your own will, you could be able to change this world."_

_ "Change it how?"_

_ "However you want to."_

_ The statement hit Yuri like the security measure placed in front of Anti-Tenshi Headquarters. _Could that mean...no, it's not possible...but if it was...the things I could..._would,_ do...

_Watching carefully what she said, Yuri said, "You mean...I could become God?" Despite her efforts, her voice stumbled. "Could I turn this place into an eternal paradise?"_

_ The man seemed to actually concentrate for once. "The programmer rejected that option but...I won't."_

_ Yuri couldn't distinguish between what she was thinking or saying anymore. "God...I, this world's God?"_

_ The muscles under her ears tightened a bit as Yuri Nakamura's lips parted in the beginning of a sadistic smile, ending with her throwing her head back and laughing like a sadist at the ceiling. The man watched, bemused. "Is something wrong?"_

It's finally in my grasp, this world, _Yuri marveled. She had no doubts as far as her ability to have the will. _This is the reason why I fought for so long. With the power of this system...I would be invincible.

_Coming back down the earth, Yuri lowered her head. Opening her eyes, she said, "I would never do such a thing. Even Kandade-chan...I couldn't do that to her. Because I...the reason I came here..."_

_ The man behind the computers tilted his head, as if listening. "Hmm?"_

_ Behind him, the black hearts turned into full red ones._

_ "I just felt love...the strongest ever...it's terrific." _

_ Opening his eyes, he saw the fierce girl with the purple hair cock her gun and re-aim at him._

_ "Because..." she growled, "I came here to protect everybody!"_

_ "Ahh, so you're the source...well, what will you do?"_

_ "Shut down these machines."_

_ The man smirked at her extreme nature. "Are you sure? Have you thought this through? You have plenty of time...eternity, really."_

_ The spark in Yuri's eyes turned into flame, and she tilted her head, a mock gesture at innocence that just wasn't there at the moment. "Let me teach you something," she said. "We humans," -she closed her eyes as the most painful images from her original life flashed through her- "Even for ten minutes...can't even wait THAT long!" _

_ And with that, hard metal bullets ripped at the walls, tearing down the machines and the hearts fell with them, abandoning her weapon when it ran out of ammo and continuing with her handgun. The man watched contentedly through it all._

_ So, as the machines fell sparking from the walls and ceiling, Yuri spun and pulled out her final weapons; two pistols. In a split second, two silver barrels were aiming down at the man. He offered one final smile, and Yuri eyes sharpened._

_ Two sharp gunshots ripped through the air._

_..._

As Yuri wandered through the planes of her mind, she pondered. She instinctively knew she was unconscious; thinking while comatose was something she was always able to do. So, as she sat (mentally) and thought, one statement repeatedly ran through her head.

_God is so damn unfair._

For all of the members of the SSS, nothing now stood between them and peace. She had done that for them. She was able to do everything possible to help the people she loved. For them, the line was over.

But not for her.

Yuri thought about her siblings. Her beautiful sisters and brother. The best things that had happened to her, but at the same time part of the worst experience she ever had. She had attained a certain harmony with the rending guilt that came along with their memories. Before, any mention of the reason why she in the Afterlife would bring horrible sadness, guilt, and anger...but at least now, she could think about them and not feel like committing suicide (not that it would do much good). She had achieved peace with that.

But this was why God was so god _damn_ unfair.

Sure, she could deal with the loss of her siblings...she knew they wouldn't want her to blame herself forever. But she would never be able to truly pass on...because of that _other_ thing. The largest regret. Her darkest secret. Something she had never confided with on anybody, not even Hideki Hinata, the friend who had been there from the start.

Yuri closed her eyes. _No one can ever find out._

_..._

When Yuri opened her eyes, the first thing she felt was a weight on her chest. Craning her stiff neck, she looked down and saw Hinata, fast asleep there. Her first reaction was to grit her teeth and think _Pervert_, but Hinata looked so..._worn out_ that she decided to spare him. For now.

Her movements must have woken him, however, because his blue eyes opened and he looked up at her, grogginess turning into shock and surprise.

"Yuri!" he shouted, throwing his arms around her. "You're awake!"

"Erf..." was all Yuri let out, uncomfortable with the close contact, but Hinata just held for closer.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he said.

Yuri hesitated, then slowly hugged him back. "Me too," she murmured.

And of course, the moment had to be ruined when everyone else came back into the infirmary.

"Hinata, I'm back with some food-" Otonashi started, but stopped short when he saw Hinata and Yuri.

Eyes widening, Yuri quickly pushed Hinata away, making him tip backwards in his chair. "Wahhh!" he cried out just before he went crashing to the floor.

Yuri glanced back at the open doorway, and saw a head of white hair poke its way in. "Did Yuri kill Hinata again?" Kanade asked calmly, blinking her golden eyes.

Otonashi laughed and said, "I guess she's a little...on edge."

There was a minor commotion as a third person tried to push the door open all the way. "What's going on here! Why won't any of you imbeciles open the door?" Then, the pushing stopped for a moment and a voice said, "With the exception of Otonashi, of course!"

Yuri just rolled her eyes as the rest of the remaining SSS made their way by her bed. Hinata pulled himself back up, rubbing his head and looking reproachfully at Yuri.

She blinked when it dawned on her. "Why are you guys still here?" she asked. "I destroyed the shadow program...there's nothing stopping you."

Otonashi smiled at her. "Well...you're still here."

Yuri started. _Oh shit...how am I gonna explain this..._

She bunched the sheets in her fists and rubbed them together. _I can't tell them why I haven't moved on...I just can't._

"Well, uh, how do I say this..."

"I may guess," Kanade began, "That Yuri has overcome her regrets."

The effect was immediate. There was a collective gasp and everyone stared at Yuri, who squeaked and buried her face into the blanket.

_No,_ she thought desperately. _That's not right at all...don't make me lie..._

And of course, Hinata had to do just that. "Seems like Kanade hit the bull's eye..."

Naoi smirked, his eyes beginning to glow red. "Well, then maybe I can find out with my hypnotism-"

He was cut off as a pillow whomped him in the face. "Get away from me!" Yuri shrieked. There was no way she would let Naoi uncover her true regret...

Hinata narrowed his eyes. "Bull's eye."

At that split second, Yuri sighed inwardly and realized she had no choice. She would have to lie.

"That's ridiculous!" she floundered. "It would be a joke if your leader could achieve peace that easily, right?"

"Exactly," Naoi said, irritated. "So, I'll use my hypnotism to-"

He was cut off again when Yuri send another missile at his face. "So I'm at peace! There's nothing wrong with that!"

Otonashi blinked. "She admitted it."

"Eh?" Yuri said, trying her best to act shocked. Then she looked down at the bed, trying to look embarrassed. If they didn't fall for this...

Deciding to push her deception a little farther, she let her legs swing from the edge of the bed lowering her head until her bangs covered her eyes. "Kanade, you're so mean," Yuri whined.

"You're just antagonistic, Yuri," Kanade said affectionately.

_Looks like she's trying to lift the mood. Better go with it. _"Good comeback," she admitted grudgingly. Now, time to change the subject. "And...that kind of makes me happy."

"What does?" Kanade asked.

"You called me Yuri...it's almost like we are friends," Yuri smiled.

Kanade thought about that, and smiled. "You're right."

Otonashi glanced at the floor. "Well, in all that commotion that food got wasted..."

Looking down, Yuri saw that she had accidentally knocked down the box of food her friends had brought, its contents spilled over the floor. "Sorry..." she muttered.

Otonashi smiled. "It's okay, we'll go get some more. Come on guys."

As her friends made to leave the infirmary, Yuri leaned back and sighed in relief. _They fell for it._ While it hurt her to lie to her friends like that, she couldn't let anyone find out her secret.

Hinata hesitated at the exit, then said, "You go on ahead guys, I'll keep Yuri company." Yuri stiffened. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy Hinata's company - she liked him - but she was afraid he would ask her questions about achieving peace and her past and all that. But maybe he wouldn't; nobody knew her better than Hinata.

The blue haired boy took a seat beside her bed again, steeping his fingers together and resting his chin on them, looking up and her. Yuri, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze for some reason, looked away.

"Is something wrong?" Hinata inquired, reminding her of the man with the computers. Ever since she had destroyed Kage, something had changed in Hinata. Something about how he looked at other people...especially her. Maybe just her. The thought made her giddy and confused all at once.

"...No, I'm just tired," Yuri mumbled, finally bringing herself to look at her oldest friend. Of them all, Hinata was the hardest to lie to. He was just too nice.

Hinata smiled obligingly, looking at her in that strange way again. "Don't push yourself to hard."

Yuri smiled at him. Hinata was weird, but she trusted him. He could be an idiot sometimes too, but on the whole she cared for him. Maybe even as more than a friend...wait, what was she thinking? Yuri shut her eyes and mentally shook herself. _Get your game together, Yurippe..._ As if to defy her wishes, she involuntarily smiled at her nickname. A name given by Hinata.

Intrigued by Yuri's behavior, he leaned forward and reached out, shaking his friend's shoulder. "Helloooo? You in there?" he teased. Yuri didn't answer at first, lost in her own thoughts. Hinata realized that the tip of his nose was being tickled by Yuri's air. Inhaling secretly, he thought, _Man, she smells good..._

"Yes Hinata, I am here," Yuri finally replied, lifting her head. It was then that Hinata realized his mistake.

Yuri blinked, unable to react for a moment. This was understandable, considering their faces were mere millimeters from each other.

The atmosphere suddenly dialed up a million degrees, the air felt hazy, and the hairs on the back of Yuri's neck stood on end. It was his eyes. The way he was looking and her...it scared her and made her melt at the same time...

Under normal circumstances, Yuri's judgement probably wouldn't have been so off base, but these were not normal circumstances and Hinata was not a normal boy. No..he was special...to her.

Yuri saw Hinata's gaze fall to her lips, and she gulped. What was going to happen? They had been like this for about ten seconds now; the entire situation was setting her on edge...

Finally, at last, Hinata's eyes closed halfway, the sight making Yuri lick her lips in anxiety; and he leaned in, just barely closing the gap between their lips and -

"We're baaack!" Otonashi called, pushing the door open, quickly followed by Kanade and Naoi.

Their lips had met for exactly one half of a second when Yuri finally noticed them. Eyes widening in shock, her yanked her head back and reflexively kicked Hinata in the chest, trying to put some distance between them.

"Wahhh!" Hinata cried out, crashing to the floor in his chair once again.

Otonashi, equally embarrassed by what he had just witnessed, stuttered "Wh...what..what.."

Kanade eyed the two SSS members, her eyes narrowly playfully. "Looks like Yuri's in looooove," she sang, clapping her hands together and giggling like a little girl. It was a completely different side of the Angel that even Otonashi was surprised.

Yuri blinked, then hotly protested, "I am not!" she shouted, waving her hands in the air. "This isn't what you think!"

Naoi smirked. "Well then, how about I use my hypnotism to-"

He was cut off and Yuri scooped the upended bowl of food from the floor and chucked it in his face.

"Don't you DARE!"


	2. When I'm Gone

Chapter 2-When I'm Gone

It was only when Yuri had helped Hinata up, escaped from the infirmary to her dorm, and changed back into her Battlefront uniform that the embarrassing tension back to ease.

It had taken two more pillows, a clock, and eventually even an attempt at throwing the mattress for Naoi get it it through his thick skull that she did _not_ want him to hypnotize her. Otonashi and Kanade just watched, amused. Hinata was unconscious through it all.

When he finally came to, Yuri had helped him up and excused herself to go change. Hinata left before her, murmuring a brief "I'm sorry" before leaving himself. It made her feel disturbingly guilty.

Sliding a coin into the vending machine, she retrieved a bottle of Key Coffee and made her way out the the large veranda that overlooked the school. On her way, the same question ran through her head again and again.

_What now?_

Kage was defeated. Her friends had all reached peace, more or less. There was nothing stopping them from leaving this world, now. So why stay?

Yuri took a sip of coffee. She knew the answer to that question. It was her. They were staying behind for her. As much as the indirect gesture touched her, it also made her chest tighten, because they would be here forever if they were planning to wait for her to achieve peace.

Dispelling her thoughts, she took another sip from her can. Glancing up now, she watched the NPCs run track around the field. The team was slow; even she could run faster. Looking up at the endless sky, Yuri realized how utterly alone she was now. The NPCs had nothing to do with her. Her friends had achieved peace, and were waiting just for her. But she would never accept her past. Because of that _other thing._

Frustrated, Yuri downed the rest of her drink at once and threw the can at the stone floor. _Damn you God,_ she howled inwardly. _Damn you damn you... "_Damn you!" Yuri roared, venting all her frustration at the indifferent heavens.

...

Otonashi and Kanade were sitting on the main steps that led up to the school, the one with two streams of water following it. They had been chatting for about an hour now, but both showed no sign of slowing down.

"Otonashi," Kanade laughed, "I don't think Noda was EVER gay for you!"

And with that, she broke down laughing, clutching her stomach.

Otonashi rolled his eyes affectionately. Ever since Kage, Kanade seemed to have finally let her emotions flow free...at least around him. And she could finally appreciate controversial jokes now and then. Back then, though, how she reacted to Yuri and Hinata...he chuckled inwardly. It was one of those rare moments when you realized that Kanade had once been a normal girl just like Yuri, Iwasawa or even Yui (if any of them could be considered normal). When times like these came, it was adorable to watch.

Kanade finally calmed down from her laughing high and sat back up next to him. Otonashi had a sudden thought _About Yuri and Hinata..._

Otonashi waved his hand vaguely behind him. "So what did you think of...that?"

"Hm?" Kanade asked, tilting her head and freezing him with her golden eyes.

"Uh..." he floundered, then regained footing and said, "What you saw in there...you know."

"Ooooh," Kanade trilled, placing her palms together. "You mean Yuri and Hinata?"

"Yes."

Kanade laughed again, but this time it was more joyous. "They are so _cute_."

Otonashi sighed inwardly. Leave it to a clumsy Angel to describe Hinata OR Yuri as "cute."

"Do you think they would be together?" Kanade pondered, tapping her chin.

Otonashi shrugged. "Dunno," he said. "I know Hinata kind of likes her...he's known her for so long, and Yuri's smart. She can do the smart thing."

"Which is?" she asked, inching closer and looking up at him.

Otonashi smiled. "Why, whatever she wants, of course," he replied, leaning forward and pecking her on the cheek, making Kanade flush. The red was startlingly contrast to her white hair.

Just then, they heard yelling from the veranda above them. Otonashi couldn't hear who it was or what they were saying, but somehow he knew it was Yuri. Kanade seemed to think this too.

"Do you think Yuri and Hinata...are..." Kanade said, widening her eyes for emphasis. When Otonashi threw her a confused look, she continued, "You know..._that,_" she said, waving her hand.

Kanade's meaning dawned on Otonashi, and his face went beet red. "Of course not!" he almost shouted. Shaking his head, he said, "I didn't know you could think that way, Kanade..."

Kanade just smiled.

...

Yuri breathed in deeply, trying in vain to calm herself down. She stared down at the ruined mess of the Key Coffee can, now dented and twisted beyond recognition. Although knowing it was ridiculous, Yuri felt bad for venting her frustrations on such an innocent fragment of aluminum. Scooping the can up, she murmured her apologies (and her condolences) before depositing it into the trashcan.

Shoving her hands into her pockets, she began her sullen walk back to her dorm.

She wandered aimlessly through the quiet halls of the school, heading towards her dorm but for some reason taking the longest possible route. It was for this reason that she turned a corner and saw Hinata at the other end of the corridor.

Yuri saw him and turned to go in the opposite direction, but Hinata called out "Yuri! Wait!" And her neck stiffened, forcing her to stop. She couldn't refuse him...but why?

Hinata had caught up with her by then, smiling widely. "Hey," he greeted her.

"Hey."

"How's things?"

"Same."

"Shoot a gun recently?"

"As if there was anything to shoot at."

Hinata abruptly stopped speaking, and he took on a more somber tone. "Look, the reason I was looking for you is, I wanted to apologize."

Yuri glanced up at him, then quickly looked back down. Those eyes... "Apologize?"

Hinata nodded firmly. "I'm sorry for kissing you in front of Otonashi and the other's. I was stupid as usual and I apologize."

Yuri studied the tiles on the floor. "You're sorry?"

"Yes."

"So you didn't enjoy it?"

This stopped Hinata short. Yuri could literally see the gears turning in his head, trying to figure out a good response to this. _Idiot,_ she thought.

Finally, he spoke. "Well...uh...then thing is...how do I say this..."

Yuri waited.

"Well you see, Yuri, the reason why I even did it in the first place was because..."

"Because...?" Yuri prompted. She had no idea why, but suddenly she _needed_ him to say it...she needed it...

Hinata took one last look at her, then said, "Because I just wanted to cheer you up."

It felt like the falling ceiling trap from the Guild. Yuri felt a certain wait crush down on her shoulders, and she gulped to fight back an unexplainable lump in her throat. "Oh. Thanks."

Hinata nodded awkwardly. "Welcome."

"I need to get back to my dorm." And with that, she brushed by Hinata and walked down the hall.

Yuri's mind was like a battlefield, with two warring thoughts fighting for dominance. But through it all, she was completely, utterly confused. Why in the _world_ did Hinata throw her off so much? He wasn't _too_ different...just changed.

And those eyes.

And why did she need him to say...what she hoped he would say? It was illogical...not possible...what had happened to her after Kage?

Yuri bonked her head against the wall and asked herself: _Am I falling for Hideki Hinata?_

After staying like that for a few minutes, she raised her head and thought, _Whatever...I'll think about it later. _She was about to resume her walk down the corridor when she saw it.

Yuri froze as the shadow turned, fixating its white, blank eyes on her green ones. The world seemed to bend out of shape then, obliterating everything until it was only her and the Kage. Yuri's knees went weak and more multiplied from the walls. She had no weapons. No means of defense. There was only one option.

She turned and ran back the way she came, and the Kage pursued her.

As she ran, she thought, _Nononononononooooo...this isn't possible...I stopped them all!_

Hinata turned when he heard rapid footsteps behind him, and he saw Yuri...and...was that a Kage!

He didn't need Yuri's warning. He turned and ran. Taking out the walkie talkie to held at all time, he shouted into it, ordering everyone to meet up at Anti-Tenshi Headquarters. Killing the microphone, he stuffed it into his pocket and ran.

A few minutes later, the two of them crashed into HQ, narrowly avoiding the massive hammer than bore down on them (they had forgotten to give the password). The rest of their friends were already in there. Slamming the door closed, Yuri locked it and doubled over, gasping for breath. Otonashi walked to the door and opened it a crack; peering out, he saw Kage patrolling the corridors. One of them looked right at him, and he stiffened, but otherwise the shadows paid him no heed. Hinata joined him and noticed the same thing. Then Yuri poked her head out and all the Kage suddenly swarmed at the door, and Hinata yanked it closed and locked it again.

"Okay," Otonashi gasped, "What the hell is going on?"

Hinata shook his head, and Yuri said, "I don't understand! I shut down the machines! The Kage can't be back!"

"Well they are out there right now," Naoi sneered.

Hinata shook his head again, and Yuri murmured, "It's not possible..."

Otonashi said, "This is definitely a problem, but something has changed...they are only after Yuri."

"Eh!" Hinata exclaimed. "Why?"

"If we knew, you would know," Naoi commented reproachfully.

"Shut up."

"You can't tell God to shut up."

"Shut up!"

"Guys, calm down," Kanade reasoned. "We need to plan out our next move." Then, she gave Hinata a look. "But I don't like that you still call it Anti-_Tenshi." _Hinata just waved it off.

Kanade looked around. "The shadows are only after Yuri," she reasoned. "So the rest of us should be able to roam free as long as we don't provoke them, right?"

"It would seem so..." Otonashi agreed.

"Damn," Yuri said, "I left my pistols at the infirmary."

"We'll get them for you," Kanade said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

And with that, she took Otonashi and Naoi, telling Hinata to look after Yuri.

Kanade winked at him before she closed the door.

Hinata and Yuri both sat on the couch, not talking. They both wondered about their own things until Yuri said, "Why me?"

"I don't know," Hinata replied, shaking his head. "It makes no sense...why you, really?"

Yuri lowered her head.

Hinata put his arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, Yuri," he reassured her. "It'll be alright."

Yuri looked up at him. "You don't understand."

Hinata looked back for a moment, then admitted, "No, I probably don't." Adjusting his position, he asked her, "Do you want be to cheer you up?"

Yuri's eyes widened. Was she implying...no, he couldn't be. But if he was...why should she accept? Because she was upset? Because Hinata drover her crazy in a wonderful way? Both were good reasons. There didn't seem to be a reason to refuse and she didn't try harder to find one. Closing her eyes, she closed half the distance between them, a clear indication.

And Hinata closed the rest of the space, and their lips met. The feeling was like nothing Yuri had felt before; that time in the infirmary had, actually, been her first kiss, but she hadn't had time to enjoy it at all. But this...this was amazing.

Hinata seemed to be trying to respect her modesty, limiting the kiss to a simple brush of the lips; but Yuri instinctively pushed her head forward, instantly deepening the kiss. Hinata gasped slightly, and Yuri made a small sound in her throat. _Oh shit,_ she thought. _Oh shiiit...what am I gonna do..._

Yuri felt a hand come up to tangle in her hair; another held her close. Hinata kept kissing her and she didn't object, instead pulling him even closer. He flicked her lips with his tongue and Yuri whimpered, a sound she almost never made on the battlefield, but sounded so much better now. The blue haired boy tugged at her hair and angled his head more, making her moan slightly, and that was all the opening he needed to slip his tongue in.

Yuri's eyes shot wide open and she could barely contain herself from crushing against her best friend, needing something - _anything_ - to regain her sanity with. Hinata seemed to be hanging just as close to the edge, because he moaned too when their tongues met. Yuri whimpered again, feeling helpless but loving it _so much._ She took his face into her hands and kissed even deeper, sliding halfway onto Hinata's lap. It was an instinctive move - she wanted to be more comfortable - but Hinata gasped, moaned a bit, and kissed her harder. Yuri took a moment to realize why, and she smirked against his lips. _Perv._

Pulling herself fully onto Hinata's lap, she began a battle of dominance with Hinata, making their tongue fight against each other and making them both moan. Yuri had always worried that kissing would be impossibly hard, but this...wasn't so bad. It just seemed to come naturally to her.

Somewhere at the edge of her hazy consciousness, she felt Hinata play with the ends of her thigh-highs, going so far as to slide the stocking-like article of clothing down a few inches and feeling the exposed flesh. Yuri gasped and jerked her lower body; this was the first time she had let another man expose her like this, but it felt so _good_ and she only wanted him to keep going. Without thinking, she undid the only button holding her jacket closed, because it was restricting her movement. Spreading her legs a bit more so she could get closer to him, she moaned and was about to-

"Yuri, I'm back with your-HOLY SHI-"


	3. Till' I Collapse

Chapter 3-Till' I Collapse

The five remaining members of the SSS all sat in Anti-Tenshi Headquarters (or as Kanade insisted on calling it, Anti-Kage), four of them looking at the high backed chair at the front which was, currently, turned away from them.

Upon discovering what his friends had been up to while he was gone, Otonashi had stuttered out a promise not to tell anyone. Yuri and Hinata had just nodded, flushed. Now sitting in the chair with her back to the rest, she thought, _And I wanted to ask Hinata how he felt about me..._

"Yuri," Naoi prompted, "What's our plan?"

Momentarily stalled by her own thoughts, Yuri muttered, "Eh? Plans for what?"

The hypnotist sneered. "You know, the deadly shadows outside the door, perhaps?"

"Oh." The girl rubbed her temples and turned back around, crossing her feet over the wooden table. "First, we need to determine what the Kage's motive is. I understand that they seem to be after me solely, but obviously I don't know why." She glanced over the room. "Does anyone have any ideas?"

There was a general reaction of surprise from the SSS. This was one of the first times Yuri had asked for insight on anything from any of them.

Upon not receiving any answers, Yuri shook her head and said, "I thought as much. We will have to wait and see what the Kage do. Study them, and try to find out what they want. But for now, everyone will have to sleep here. I don't trust to leave anyone out there at night."

Otonashi and Kanade nodded in acceptance, while Naoi just shrugged indifferently. But Hinata narrowed his eyes at Yuri; he knew for sure that she wasn't letting them in on everything, as usual. Yuri had a plan, but she wasn't going to tell them about it.

...

The moon was high in the sky as Yuri Nakamura silently triple checked her two pistols, not wanting to leave anything to chance. She was worried; one pistol had about three fourths ammo but the other was nearly out; she began to slowly transfer bullets from one gun to another to make the number even.

During her stealthy work, she glanced over at her friends. Kanade and Otonashi had fallen asleep leaning on each other, which made Yuri smile. Naoi was sleeping arrogantly on the couch (Jesus, even when he slept he was annoying), and Hinata was sleeping sitting upright in the smallest armchair. Yuri was sure they were all asleep. They had to be, if she was to escape without their notice.

Yuri turned her armchair facing away from them again, satisfied with her weapons' status. Quietly rising, she slowly made her way to the window she ad left slightly open before she had pretended to fall asleep. She had just gotten her foot on the sill when a small voice whispered-

"Going somewhere?"

Yuri nearly squeaked but held it in, and slowly turned to see Hinata standing there with his arms crossed and looking pretty pissed.

Yuri gulped, nervous under his gaze when normally she would have kicked him for scaring her. "Uh...no."

"Could have fooled me. Where are you going?" Hinata asked again.

Yuri sighed and hung her head; there was no choice, she would have to tell him. Stepping closer, she whispered into his ear, "The old Guild. Chaa-san might have left some ammo and weapons there; after all, a craftsman doesn't destroy his work unless completely necessary."

Hinata closed his eyes and shivered as Yuri's words - and her breath - tickled his ear. "Alright," he said, "But I'm coming with you."

Yuri shook her head. "No, Hinata," she said. "It's too risky."

"I've been here since Day 1 of the battlefront," Hinata countered. "No one else is more experienced besides you. I'll be fine."

"In any case, I don't have enough artillery for the both of us," Yuri whispered fiercely. "In the end I'll have to protect two bodies instead of one."

Hinata seemed to halt at that, and thought for a moment. "At least take Angel."

The girl shook her head, exasperated. "I don't want to endanger her."

"It's either that or I wake everyone up," Hinata said flatly, crossing his arms.

Yuri glared at her best friend, trying to come up with a larger threat but failing miserably.

Closing her eyes, she said, "Fine. But I don't like-"

Her words were abruptly cut off when Hinata moved forward and pinned her to the wall, eliciting a short gasp from her mouth. She barely had time to react before his lips were on hers, and she struggled for a second before melting against the wall, letting him brutalize her lips and mouth and rub her thighs. Yuri was on the brink of getting overexcited when Hinata pulled back and kissed her ear, whispering, "Just be careful...for me." Before releasing her from the wall.

After catching her breath (and calming down her lust) Yuri silently shook Kanade, informing her of her plan. The Angel simply nodded and slipped out from under Otonashi, both of them slipping out of headquarters through the open window. Hinata watched them go, but he only saw one of the two.

...

After the short but dangerous climb to ground level from the window, Yuri and Kanade stopped to catch their breath. While she rested, Kanade carefully studied Yuri's face, trying to judge any sort of emotion from her, but the leader's face was blank and focused. She was on a mission, after all. It had intrigued her that Hinata was awake too when Yuri told her of their plan, but she hadn't said anything at the moment. She had, however, noticed that one of Yuri's thigh-highs were rolled down a tad and her lips were a bit wetter than usual. But she wasn't going to assume anything.

Once they regained their physical integrity, both girls began their silent decent to the gym, where the entrance to the Guild was located. There was a suspicious lack of shadows around, so Kanade kept Hand Sonic at the ready. She didn't want to be taken by surprise.

It wasn't until they pulled open the basement entrance that they saw their first shadow. Yuri had just pulled open the slot that led there when a shadow lunged out of the opening, enveloping Yuri and suffocating her.

"Yuri!" Kanade cried. Using Hand Sonic, she dispatched the monster, being careful not to mince her companion.

Yuri dusted herself off and said "Thanks Kanade."

"Your welcome."

"I owe you, okay?"

"I'll hold you to that," Kanade smiled.

They continued down the ladder into the Guild. Upon landing on the cold stone surface, Yuri turned smartly and saw-

"A wall?" Kanade gasped, incredulous. "I thought there was a tunnel to the Guild here?"

Yuri shook her head. "There was. But it's not here anymore."

"Did Kage do this?" Kanade asked, eyeing the pile of rubble blocking the tunnel.

"Perhaps. Let's return to the surface. I don't want to be cornered by Kage down here."

They made their way back to headquarters, heads low the whole way. During this time, Yuri passed by a glass door that led outside to the track field. She gave it no heed until she noticed a figure outside.

Dumbstruck, she turned and pointed numbly. "Is..is that...Iwasawa?"

Equally surprised, Kanade backpedalled and stared at the figure standing outside the door. He or she had their back turned to them, but it really did seem to be Iwasawa.

Slowly, a hand always on her pistol, Yuri pushed the glass doors open and slipped outside. The night air was cold against her skin and she shivered. Approaching the dark figure ahead of her, she softly called out, "Iwasawa? Is that you?"

There was no reaction from the silhouette, but suddenly Angel cried out, "Yuri! Watch out!"

Spinning around, she saw a mass of Kage converging on the doors, blocking their escape. Behind her, the figure of Irie Iwasawa bent and darkened into another Kage, and more oozed from the dirt floor.

Yuri drew her pistol and stood back to back with Kanade, who had Hand Sonic at the ready. Yuri was the first to let off a shot, and Kanade took that as a cue to start slicing away at the shadows. Yuri fired her guns and threw knives and Kanade used her Guard Skills, but for every shadow they defeated another one rose from the earth. Yuri ignored this development, continuing to fire and dodge and kill, because if she thought about her odds of survival she knew she would give up.

_Till I collapse,_ Yuri thought. _I won't stop till I collapse._

After several minutes of fighting, however, Yuri really did feel like she had to collapse. One of the guns had run out of ammo and she was out of knives. Kanade wove a deadly dance around the remaining Kage, but soon even she would be overwhelmed.

_"Guard Skill:Harmonics."_

_ Harmonics? _Yuri thought, eyes widening. The last time Kanade had used that skill, there had been no end of trouble for the Battlefront. Would Kanade have control over the duplicate?

Kanade's form shimmered, and a clone separated itself from her and began fighting with its creator in unison. The Kage fell back under this double onslaught, and the tide finally seemed to be turning in their favor.

Just as Kanade had gained some ground for Yuri to breathe, all of the shadows suddenly retreated from them, as if fleeing. But Yuri looked up and saw that they were all converging into one another, combining and rising to form a massive Kage. A memory of T.K flashed randomly through her then, and she said, "Oh God, crazy..."

Kanade narrowed her eyes. "Run!"

Both of them turned and fled for the doors, but even more shadows sprang up and blocked their way. Yuri was now out of ammo; only Kanade's Hand Sonic stood between her and becoming an NPC.

Behind them, the huge Kage let out a deep, bellowing roar. _WUUUUUUUUUUH._

Yuri clapped her hands over her ears, trying to protect herself from the intense vibrations and the earth itself shook. Losing her balance, Yuri fell to the ground, landing on her ass. Even Kanade stumbled and had to regain her balance, her Harmonics clone re-merging with her.

Small cracks began to appear in the floor; said cracks grew larger and spread towards them, growing into a full yawning chasm that was rapidly approaching their location. Yuri and Kanade desperately tried to run, but the chasm caught up with them and they fell, screaming, into the abyss.

...

The next morning, Hinata, Otonashi, and Naoi all stood, dumbstruck, at the massive, seemingly never ending and bottomless chasm in front of them.

Hinata, shocked beyond sense, fell to his knees, clutching at the ground and sobbing uncontrollably. Otonashi patted his friend's back awkwardly, and Naoi watched detachedly.

"I shouldn't have let her go!" Hinata groaned, punching the ground like in the movies. "It's all my fault!"

Otonashi put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Hinata, you couldn't have known," he said. "It's not your fault."

Throwing Otonashi's hand off violently, he turned and pointed violently behind him at the chasm and said, "Just look! Look at that, Yuzuru! Whether they're dead or not, I did this to them, and it's all my fault!"

...

When Kanade's golden eyes snapped open, her pupils immediately dilated, trying to see something with the meager light that filtered down from the crack above her. What had happened? She remembered falling, and hitting bottom...then impossible amounts of pain...

Turning, slowly because of her aching body, she saw Yuri laying beside her, curled up in the fetal position. She was making small whimpering sounds, as if she were dreaming, but otherwise she was still alive. Lowering her head back down to the floor, Kanade stared at the sky through the crack of the chasm, waiting for Yuri to wake up.

_In the deepest depths of Yuri's dreams, her brain was presenting her with an image both wonderful and confusing._

_ Yuri moaned as Hinata pinned her to the wall of her dorm, brutalizing her lips with hard kisses. She desperately tried to retain her sanity while trying to get as close to him as possible all at once. The buttons of her jacket were undone; her thigh-highs were gone and so were her shoes. Hinata had her by the arms against the wall, and while being trapped in any kind of situation would have been a nightmare for Yuri, right now it was just wild heaven. She could feel him - a very important part of him - against her belly, and this detail only did more to send her already ailing sanity down deeper._

_ "You...are so tempting," Hinata growled, trailing kisses down to her neck._

_ "I-it's my specialty," Yuri panted, crying out when Hinata bit her neck harshly. Painful, but so_ good.

_ "Mmm..." Hinata reached up and whispered into her ear, "Do you know what I do when I want something?" he asked, trailing his tongue down the shell of her ear and suckling on the lobe gently._

_ Yuri moaned for real now, her body spasming just the slightest bit. Hinata moaned as their most important areas made contact, albeit through clothing. His position may have been uncomfortable, but he was enjoying a lot of friction._

_ "Wh-what?" the girl whimpered as Hinata pressed his erection languidly against her belly. She felt it twitch._

_ Hinata placed a hand on the inside of her thigh and made a steady path up, stopping only when he came close to her most sensitive areas. Yuri struggled vainly, trying to feel more of him, but he had her firmly pinned to the wall. She whimpered helplessly._

_ "What do I do...?" Hinata asked, nipping Yuri's earlobe and tugging it aggressively, simultaneously sliding a finger into the waistband of her skirt and tugging down slightly. Yuri made a deep moaning and whimpering sound in her throat, making Hinata hard with need. Biting her ear a bit more harshly, he finished,_

_ "Why...I take it, of course."_

Yuri was woken by Kanade gently shaking her shoulder. Looking at her friend, she said, "Oh, Kanade...are you okay?"

Kanade smiled devilishly at her and replied, "Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Now, would you care to explain why you were moaning Hinata's name in your sleep?"

Yuri flushed as the memories from her erotic dream came flooding back. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, please," Kanade retorted, flapping her hand. Clapping her hands together, Angel imitated her friend, moaning, "Oh Hinata, Hinata please, oh, ohhhh..."

Baring her teeth, Yuri clapped a hand over Kanade's mouth, hissing "Quiet! What if our friends hear you?"

Grinning, Kanade replied, "See you think of him even now!"

Yuri sat back, sighing. It was going to be a long day.

**Thanks for reading! Please review, I really want to know what you guys think about this **

**-Shrrg**


	4. I Never Meant To

**Okay, this chapter is a tad bit shorter than the other ones, but the rest will be longer. Enjoy!**

**P.S: If a get a few reviews, I will write a smut for Yuri's dream at the end of Chapter 3; I think it has the potential to be a good one, after all anything is possible in a dream ;) So please review!**

Chapter 4: I Never Meant To

"Who would've thought there would be an entrance to the old Guild here?" Kanade wondered aloud as they made their way down the newly discovered tunnel.

"Chaa-san liked to build escape routes from everywhere. He was paranoid," Yuri replied, smiling.

"Well, thank God for that," the white haired girl said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Both girls were worn out by now. The fall into the chasm had resulted in some rips and tears in their clothing, including a rather embarrassing tear in Yuri's skirt that showed the front part of her panties if she wasn't careful. It was lace, too, of all things.

They had also encountered no end to a seemingly endless army of Kage, having to fight them every step of the way. Only recently had the tide of enemies ebbed away; the shadows seemed to have gone for now.

Turning a corner, Yuri finally spotted the entrance to the old Guild. It was a well surrounded by a light dusting of sand, looking totally out of place down in these tunnels. A rope ladder led down into the dark hole. Taking the lead, Yuri began her descent into the stronghold. There was no way she would let Kanade go first and tease her about the tear in her skirt.

Reaching the end of the ladder, Yuri looked down and saw the floor of the old Guild twenty feet below her. Steeling her nerves, she dropped down, rolling when she hit the ground to minimize the damage to her legs. Kanade just jumped down, a fact Yuri noted wryly.

Looking up, Yuri's eyes widened.

Guns. A plethora of guns, of all assortments and types, were strewn across the floor of the Old Guild. Chaa-san and his workers had obviously not been able to make much and had just made weapons instead. There were several pistols, assault rifles, grenades, smoke bombs and plenty of ammo clips for everything. Yuri could feel herself salivating at the abundance of artillery.

Suddenly, Kanade stretched leisurely and yawned. "I'm exhausted. I need to rest." It was true, they had spent the entire day fighting off the Kage to reach this place; or at least it felt like it. The Guild was a secure location. They could spend the night here.

Yuri closed her eyes and sighed. Her friends were probably worried sick over the two of them, but the only worry she cared about was Hinata's.

Kanade sat and leaned against the stone wall, and Yuri joined her. Neither of them cared about the floor or walls being dirty; they were filthy anyway. Leaning on each other's shoulder's like best friends, Kanade closed her eyes and whispered, "I miss Otonashi."

Closing her eyes as well, Yuri let her thoughts drift free and carelessly let slip out, "I miss Hinata..."

Kanade's eyes shot open. "AHA!" She cried, leaping up and causing Yuri head to bonk onto the floor. "I KNEW it!"

_Ah...shit,_ Yuri reflected. Glaring at her friend, she growled, "Knew what?"

"You're in love with Hinata!" Kanade squealed with glee, prancing around like a school girl. "Oh you two are so _cute! _Has he confessed yet? Does he even like you back? Does he-"

Kanade's spiel was abruptly cut off when Yuri unleashed a super mega destruction kick on her, sending her flying into the air like an anime character (oh, the irony). The Angel landed with a dull _thud_ and her body went limp. She was knocked out.

Breathing hard, Yuri thought, _Oh well, that was regrettable. But she'll be fine in the morning._

_..._

Naoi was slowly pacing the hallways of the school, hands shoved into his pockets, pondering. They sickened him, Otonashi and Hinata. No, just Hinata. How the blue haired idiot managed to steal Otonashi's attention from him was a mystery at best. Naoi shook his head. _Amazing._

Turning a corner, he looked up and saw a Kage passing through the hall. He was wary of the shadow but didn't expect it to attack him, so he kept walking.

This proved to be a mistake, because the shadow turned, sighted him, and lunged. It grabbed him by the back, taking the hypnotist by surprise, who lashed out and cried, "Ah!" Why was he being attacked? He was not Yuri! Why had the shadows' mentality changed?

Struggling, Naoi was slowly pulled to his knees by the shadow, his cap falling onto the floor. Agonizingly, he was pulled into the earth, eaten alive by the shadow that infested the Afterlife.

...

When Kanade regained consciousness, she immediately sprang up and activated Hand Sonic, shrieking, "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" Before realizing how stupid a question that was, and the fact that it was night, before deactivating her blades. She looked over at Yuri, who was sound asleep against the far wall. Smirking, Kanade walked towards her.

Yuri seemed to be making small sounds in her sleep, and Kanade grinned, thinking _Another dream about Hinata? _However, when she drew closer, she heard that they were sounds of terror, not pleasure.

"No...no, please," Yuri begged in her sleep. "I didn't mean to kill him...I'm sorry...I didn't mean it...I shouldn't have done it...I'm sorry..."

Kanade took a step back, stunned. What was Yuri talking about? Who had she killed? Whoever it had been, Yuri sounded totally devastated about it. What was wrong with her friend?

For moment, she considered waking the tortured girl, but decided against it. The day had been long and Yuri needed her rest, as troubled as it was. So instead she leaned against her shoulder, providing support and hoping for the best.

...

Kanade woke the next morning to the sound of Yuri crying.

Startled, she turned and shook the sobbing form of the Battlefront's leader, scared out of her wits. Yuri never cried. She got emotional, certain, but she never cried!

"Yuri!" she almost shouted. "What's wrong?"

"Get away from me!" Yuri shrieked, pushing Kanade away. Falling back on her behind, Kanade watched Yuri resume crying, at a loss at what to do.

Yuri dug her face into the corner, the tears leaking from her face. As she cried, the horrendous memories of her dream tore through her, bringing a fresh wave of sobs.

_I'm sorry, Takashi,_ Yuri thought. _I'm sorry for killing you. I'M SORRY!_

This regret of hers was going to keep her rooted to this world forever, she would be forever doomed to wander this place, making friends who would eventually leave her, while she floundered in the darkness of her deepest regret. Yuri felt completely lost and alone.

Which was partly why she was surprised when she felt a pair of arms hug her tightly from behind. Yuri's shoulders tensed, but Kanade just held her tighter, whispering, "Shh...it's okay..."

Yuri wanted really to reject her comfort, but instead she collapsed into Kanade's arms as she stroked her hair. Yuri closed her eyes and simply enjoyed the feeling of being held by someone, comforted by someone, loved by someone.

"It's okay, Yuri..." Kanade repeated. "Nothing's going to hurt you."

Yuri turned and hugged Kanade back.

After staying like that for several minutes, Yuri finally pulled back and said, "Th-thank you, Kanade..."

Kanade smiled affectionately, patting Yuri's head. It was a gesture the leader would have almost never allowed, but these were not normal circumstances and this was not the normal Yuri.

"Yuri," Kanade prompted, "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Yuri looked away. "I...I don't want to. I'm used to hiding it."

"You can trust me."

Yuri looked up at her, as if trying to judge if she really could. To be honest, there was only one person in the Afterlife she trust one hundred percent...and that person was somewhere, walking around the surface. Only Kanade was here, and she was a friend, too.

Opening her mouth, Yuri said, "When I was alive, I...I accidentally killed-"

Her sentence was cut off when there was a sudden BANG! BANG! sound from overhead.

Moving immediately, Yuri ran for the table where the guns were gathered, and Kanade took a position near the entrance in the ceiling, aiming a steel bolt.

The banging continued, until finally the lid Kanade had placed on the entrance fell free, and a foot appeared in the space created. The owner of the foot dropped from the entrance, and Kanade announced, "Fire!"

The Angel released her bolt with perfect precision, and Yuri aimed down the sight of her handgun a split second later, but her eyes widened when she saw who it was. She jerked her hand, and the bullet she fired missed Hideki Hinata but a mere millimeter.

The steel bolt, however, hit its mark. The head and shaft buried into Hinata's side, the impact sending him flying sideways, landing heavily enough to break ribs and skidding along the floor until the wall stopped his violent descent.

"HINATA!" Yuri screamed, flinging her gun away and running for her friend. The pistol hit the floor and a shot fired off, the sound making Hinata flick his eyes open. Falling to her knees, she slid the rest of the way and sat by her friend's side, beginning to cry for the second time. It wasn't like he was going to die, but Yuri felt so fucking _guilty,_ for hurting her friend. For hurting the person most important to her. It was admittedly indirect, as Kanade had shot the bolt, but guilt still tore through her.

Hinata coughed, and blood came up with it. The bolt in his side twitched with every breath, widening the deep wound and bringing more blood bubbling to the skin. Yuri placed her hands on his face, at a loss for words. "Hinata...oh God...I'm so sorry..."

Coughing up more blood, Hinata pressed her hand and rasped, "It's okay...it's not like I'm gonna die, right?" he said, a weak light twinkling in his eye.

Yuri almost broke down then, because of the beautiful way that Hinata looked at her. At the last moment, Hinata motioned for her to come closer, and when she did, he planted a brief kiss on Yuri's cheek before whispering into her ear.

"Oh, and in case you were wondering..." he croaked, "I...I'm in love with a girl named Yuri Nakamura."

And with that, Hinata's grip slacked, and his head rolled back.

Dead.

Kanade watched from a distance, not wanting to ruin the moment for Yuri, although she felt just as guilty, if not more. Oh, well. It wasn't like he was dead.

**Thanks for reading! **


	5. Evil Deeds

Chapter 5:Evil Deeds

When Hideki Hinata regained his consciousness, he didn't open his eyes. Just because he wasn't ready yet.

There was a slight ache in his side; he remembered Kanade's bolt striking him there. He wasn't particularly upset about it, after all they had assumed he was an enemy and he hadn't exactly taken any precaution to prevent that. So he didn't blame her.

What he had said to Yuri, though.

His largest worry, really, was whether or not he actually meant it. If there was anything Hinata really hated, it was when a promise was made when the person couldn't keep it. And if there was anything Hinata was really afraid of, it was lying to Yuri, especially something of the magnitude of love.

Hinata was a smart person. He knew what was going on around him most of the time. He wasn't going to become lost in a promise he had made to someone, because he knew that when people did that they made mistakes they couldn't rectify; or in layman's terms, they fucked up. Bad.

But that didn't mean that he had lied when he told Yuri he loved her...he really did mean it. Yuri meant a lot to him. He cared for her and hated to see her hurt. Nobody knew her better, nobody had been by her side longer, not even the over-dedicated Noda. Yuri didn't confide in anyone else more often, and most importantly, she trusted nobody more than Hinata. Hinata had made it his lifelong goal to never betray this trust, and during that time he had realized what an amazing human being Yuri Nakamura really was. And, by default, a primal urge advocated that he pursue this amazing human being, to make her his and his only.

And so far, Hinata felt like he was doing a pretty bad job.

Both times he had tried to express the magnitude of his feelings to Yuri, they had either been interrupted or something embarrassing had happened, or both. He imagined how ashamed Yuri must be about those moments, because in the end Hinata had always provoked her to become involved in such situations. He felt that in some way he had violated the innocent spirit that Yuri held deep inside her. It was the one pure, untainted entity of Yuri, the part that was unaffected by any battle or struggle she was involved in. Then, he had to come in a violate it. He felt wrong, yet could not bring himself to feel shame for it.

But neither times had Yuri rejected him. He had witnessed accounts of Noda trying to express his emotions in the same way, and every attempt resulted in a fractured skull or broken jaw, something of that nature. Yet Hinata's attempt had only resulted in a few kicks in the chest. The second time she hadn't even retaliated. Hinata wondered if this meant anything.

_Bah,_ he thought, mentally shaking his head. _I will never understand women. _

_ Hey,_ he thought, _I guess I should wake up for real now..._

His eyelashes fluttered slightly as his eyes slowly sprang open, his pupils changing size to adjust to the different lighting. Turning his head slightly, squinting in the artificial lighting of the Old Guild, his gaze went downwards and saw-

"Eh..." Hinata uttered, shocked by what he saw. Yuri was asleep on his lap, a look of deep worry on her face. Hinata realized his shirt was off; the bloody article of clothing was folded neatly and place beside him. But _Yuri._

She had her cheek pressed against the area where his bladder would have been, and her hands were clutched close in front of her face. This was all great, but the main factor was her mouth, which breathed softly in and out right on top of his manhood.

Hinata tensed, struggling to contain the rising erection, but failing miserably. He watched in horror as the fabric rose slightly in front of Yuri's face. In response, Yuri pressed her face in deeper, which only worsened the situation.

_Shit,_ Hinata floundered. _I can't let her wake up like this..._

Just then, Yuri head fell forward again, and her hand and lips fell right onto his member.

Then drew an involuntary groan from Hinata, and Yuri eyes flicked open.

Awake.

Shit.

Yuri's eyes, glassy at first, adjusted and focused on the first thing she saw; the lump formed by Hinata's erection. Everything catching up to her, Yuri's face turned red, and she said, "Wh-what...where-"

An involuntary cough left Hinata's mouth then, and Yuri turned, seeing her best friend. Finally regaining her senses, she cried out, "Hinata!" Before throwing her arms around his sweaty neck. "You're awake!"

Hinata laughed. "Deja-vu..."

"No kidding..."

Yuri adjusted her position, straddling Hinata who was leaning against the wall, hugging him tight.

"I'm sorry," Yuri whispered sorrowfully.

"It's not your fault," Hinata whispered back. "Not Kanade's either. I don't blame either of you."

Yuri buried her face into his shoulder. "Thank y-"

Her sentence was cut off when she felt something very..._prominent_ twitch directly under her.

Looking down, her eyes tripled in size when she realized her mistake. The tear in the front of her skirt had spread open, exposing her blue lace panties. And taking it a step farther than that, she was sitting right on top of Hinata's erection, which twitched, coinciding with his heartbeat.

Flicking her eyes back up, Yuri saw a drawn look of pure embarrassment on Hinata's face. Despite the gravity of the situation, she smirked. Hinata looked cute when he was embarrassed. Perhaps she could take advantage of this situation...

Reaching a hand up, she cupped Hinata's face, making him look at her. "Is there a problem, Hinata?" Yuri cooed, bringing their faces close to each other.

Hinata's eyebrows shot up, and he stuttered, "Um...our...uh..the...they're..."

"Yessss?" Yuri breathed, speaking practically against his lips now.

Hinata looked hungrily at her lips and muttered, "Ah...nevermind..."

"Good," Yuri finished, before pressing her lips to his. She placed her other hand on his chest, drawing her nails gently over the skin. Adjusting her position, she moved closer the Hinata, making the blue haired boy make a sound in his throat. His tongue tickled at her lips, and she let him in, letting their tongues slide together and revel in the sensation. Yuri moaned softly, pulling him closer. Hinata responded by tangling his fingers into her shoulder length hair and pulling her head back, and a second later he was kissing and sucking at her neck. Yuri closed her eyes and angled her head away, giving him more skin to work on. When Hinata's mouth and tongue hit her ear lobe, her hips involuntarily jerked and she ground against Hinata, making them both gasp and move faster, clutching at each other in equally desperate need-

"Wow, I never imagined going this far with somebody."

Without even turning around, Yuri said huskily, her voice made thick by her recent activities, "Shut up Kanade."

"Sure thing," the Angel replied, turning around and retreating to the far side of the hangar like Guild to give her friends some privacy, smiling the whole time.

Meanwhile, Yuri's jacket came undone, eventually shrugged off and tossed onto the floor. She just began tugging at the collar of her shirt to relieve some heat (and show off her cleavage) when Kanade called out,

"Guys, don't have sex or anything. My innocent mind isn't ready for that."

Yuri gritted her teeth just as she separated from Hinata after another kiss, and Hinata smiled sheepishly at her, saying, "She has a point..."

Nodding in defeat, Yuri got off Hinata, standing up quickly and adjusting her skirt and shirt. Hinata looked away, flushing, while he retrieved his own blood stained shirt.

Kanade just smiled innocently, watching the embarrassed couple from the far end of the Guild.

And Hinata thought, _She has blue lace?_

_..._

After about five minutes of piling up ten rifles, six pistols and a healthy supply of grenades, smoke bombs and extra ammunition, they threw it all into a huge leather sack that weighed something like two hundred pounds.

"How the hell are we supposed to carry this?" Hinata said incredulously. He mostly directed the question at Yuri though, because he was still too embarrassed to look at Kanade.

The Angel rolled her eyes and said, "It's okay guys. Overdrive is passive." That said, she hoisted the two hundred point back onto her shoulder and trotted on with ease. An image of Kanade hooking the River Monster flashed through Hinata's mind.

Yuri was about to turn and leave herself when she noticed something left on the floor. It was a DVD, left in a plain case on the floor. Looking up, she noticed a DVD player for the first time, having not seen it before. Her curiosity piqued, Yuri walked back and picked up the disc case. It was labeled _Found this in the tunnels._

_ "_Yuri? What's the matter?" Hinata called.

"Nothing," she called back. "Come look at this!"

Hinata and Kanade came back, Kanade setting the sack down. Walking over to the DVD player, she inserted the disc into the proper slot and pressed _PLAY._

A lens placed at the top of the DVD player produced an image. It was a video of a man appearing to be in his late forties, wearing a white labcoat and a serious expression. Who was this?

"_Day Ten Thousand Nine Hundred and Fifty in the Afterlife,"_ the projection spoke, as if recording a video diary. "_I have at last perfected the program. In a few days time this world will answer to a new God."_

Yuri gasped. The programmer!

Said programmer looked directly at the camera. "_A last minute adjustment had to be made, however. It was originally intended that if the machines were shut down, then the shadow programs would cease to eliminate love in this world. But I have decided against ending it there."_

Waving at some random computer behind him, he continued, "_I have readjusted the program...to eliminate the first person to rebel against the Afterlife's purpose."_

What the fuck?

"_Even if the machines are shut down," _the programmer finished, "_the shadow program will continue to target the certain rebel. They will not stop until this specific person has attained peace. There is, however, an alternative." _The programmer tapped his chin. "_If the subject of rebellion is subjected to treatment by a shadow program and becomes an NPC, that person will no longer be considered a threat."_

_ "_No," Yuri gasped, dropping her guns and taking a step back. Hinata helped steady her, equally shocked by what he had just seen. The DVD projection flickered and went out.

"NO!" She screamed this time. "That's not possible! It's not right! It's not FAIR!"

That said, she tore her way out of Hinata's grip and ran up the ladder to the exit, disappearing from the Guild.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**-Shrrg**


	6. Like Toy Soldiers

**Here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

**P.S: Has anyone noticed the pattern of the chapter titles yet? They're all the names of songs by the same artist. Take a guess! ;)**

Chapter 6-Like Toy Soldiers

Yuri ran blindly ran the well that was the entrance to the Guild, not even checking if Kage awaited her around every corner. She didn't even have any guns, actually, just two knives tucked into her shoes, but she could really care less. She was too busy hating God.

_Not fair not fair not fair not fair not fair..._

She hated Him for putting her in this world in the first place, hated Him for creating a world where love was punished and rebellion was a penalty. She hated that the programmer had to come into this world, hated his software and machines, hated her past mistakes, and hated her deepest regret.

Stopping short, Yuri fell to her knees and hung her head. "I'm sorry, Takashi," she whispered. She used. She felt manipulated. She felt like a toy soldier, whose strings were pulled by an invisible force that bogged down on her like a fog.

Behind her, Yuri heard the echoing sound of movement. Gripping her knife, she turned, squinting miserably. Were the Kage here to finish her off? She may as well subject herself to them...

Instead, she saw the blue haired head of Hideki Hinata running towards her. He was calling out her name, saying something, but Yuri didn't register it. Hinata was carrying a rifle, an intense expression on his face, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to care. She waited until the boy caught up to her.

"Yuri!" Hinata shouted as he came near. "Are you okay?"

She nodded dumbly.

"Good," he said, giving her a quick kiss. "You'll have to tell me what's wrong later, but right now we have to go!"

Go? Absently, Yuri glanced behind Hinata, idly observing the approaching army of Kage and Kanade trying to fend them off and carry the weapons at once. Turning, Hinata unleashed half a clip of ammo onto the approaching menace, keeping them at bay until Kanade could sprint to their location.

"We have to get her out of here," Hinata said urgently. Without a word, Kanade bent and scooped Yuri up in her arm, carrying her like she weight nothing. "Are you sure you can carry her and the weapons?" Hinata asked, his face tight. Kanade nodded. "Overdrive is passive. But you'll have to cover me." Hinata nodded, and the three set off.

The Kage behind them let out a roar in unison as they saw their prey escaping, and rushed forward. Hinata let rip with the rest of his clip, spraying the bullets behind him indiscriminately as they fled down the tunnel. But for every shadow that was defeated, another formed and began the pursuit. Hinata gritted his teeth as he unleashed clip after clip of ammo to no avail.

Finally, they made a hard turn, returning to the larger cavern where Kanade and Yuri had first landed. Skidding to a stop, Kanade set the weapons and Yuri down before rummaging around in the pack, trying to find the grappling hook they had thrown in there. Hinata tried to keep the shadows at bay, but they were advancing and he would soon be overwhelmed.

"Hinata! Catch!" Hinata turned to see something large and tubelike flying towards him. He dropped his gun and caught it, grunting at the weight of the RPG-7 rocket launcher he now held. _Holy shit, they can make something like this? _Hinata marveled as he hastily loaded a warhead into the weapon. _I sure hope this thing doesn't blow up on itself._

Aiming down the sight, he aimed and said grimly, "Eepeekaiyai, mother fuckers," before pressing the trigger and launching a missile straight into the mass of Kage.

The resulting explosion was spectacular. There was a shockwave from the point of impact, followed by a wave of fire as the splash damage wiped out half of the Kage pursuing them. Those that remained gave inhuman shrieks and retreated into the dark depths of the tunnel. Dragging the RPG with him, Hinata hurried back to Kanade and stuffed the weapon back into the sack, which Kanade picked up again. Aiming the grappling hook, Kanade fired the claw, catching a rock just below the lip of the chasm. The line, now held fast, began to retract, pulling Kanade, Yuri, and the sack with it. Hinata jumped and grabbed Kanade's leg, trying desperately not to look up _or_ down as they made their steady ascent out of the chasm.

After a few minutes, the grappling hook reached the end of its string and Yuri saw her first glimpse of sunlight in days. Squinting in the sudden brightness, the three clambered out of the chasm, coughing as the dust from the track field rose around them. Yuri slid limply from Kanade's grip, just laying there in the sand. It broke Hinata's heart to see her in such a state. Never had he thought the day would come when Yuri Nakamura would need saving.

Kanade was busy tugging the sack up from the chasm, making sure none of the weapons were damaged and retrieving the grappling hook from its perch in the rock. Hinata just sat there on his bum and watched Yuri, the girl her loved, curl up in the sand.

It made him hideously angry.

Getting to his feet, he walked over to Yuri and picked her up, helping her to her feet. Yuri swayed reluctantly, her eyes still lost somewhere in the distance. Frustrated by her behavior, Hinata took both of her shoulders into his hands and shook hard. Yuri finally snapped back and focused on him. They stared at each other like that for a few minutes, until Yuri said,

"I'm sorry."

Hinata narrowed his eyes, still keeping his hands on Yuri's shoulders. "Sorry? To who? Me? And if so, what for?"

Yuri shook her head. "No..not you. To him."

"Him?"

Hinata saw Yuri's throat work on, trying to choke on some deep emotion. "I killed him, Hinata...and then...nobody loved me..." She buried her face into his chest, shaking slightly as she barely resisted her feelings.

Exasperated, he pulled Yuri away from him, holding her firmly at arm's length. "You're wrong," he said firmly, deciding to ask who she had killed later. "I'm here. Aren't I?"

"You said you loved Yuri Nakamura," she muttered, not looking at him.

Hinata put two fingers on her chin and made her look at him. "I thought I did."

Yuri's gaze sharpened. "So you don't anymore?"

"No."

Her eyes were just beginning to drown in grief when Hinata finished, "I love _you,_" and kissed her.

This kiss was different from the other ones in the way that it wasn't heated or filled with need or a desperate want. No, it was filled with a caring, caressing feel, almost chaste, and Yuri put her arms around Hinata's neck as she absorbed his message: "I love _you. _Regardless of who you are or what your name is."

_Oh, Hinata,_ she thought, closing her eyes. _I love you too._

Kanade watched the moment from the lip of the chasm, smiling as she remembered Otonashi's confession to her. Turning, she resumed her work.

And for once, she didn't butt in.

...

Otonashi was waiting for them when they got back to Headquarters.

The first thing he did when he saw Kanade was run over and subject her to a crush bear hug that had the Angel struggling to get a breath. After a quick kiss though, everything was amended, and the two of them stood murmuring to each other.

The orange haired boy eventually noticed his friends, first giving Hinata a man-hug, resulting in a snide comment asking if he was gay. He then clapped Yuri on the shoulder, saying, "Don't you _ever_ steal Kanade like that again." Yuri smiled thoughtfully.

Yuri walked over to the window behind the desk, looking gloomily out of the window. She had expected a quiet moment alone while her friends caught up or something, but the back of her head itched and she turned to see all eyes on her.

Otonashi placed a hand on the table. His tone was surprisingly serious when he spoke. "Okay Yuri, time to explain."

Yuri raised an eyebrow. "I took Kanade and retrieved weapons from the Guild." she motioned at the sack that had been deposited in the corner of the room.

"I know that," the boy retorted. "What I want to know if _why_ we would even need these weapons in the first place."

"Because Kage is back in action."

"And why is that?"

Yuri's sharp reply was cut off when she thought about why. Why, because she had rebelled. Why, because it was her fault her friends were stuck here.

She was saved from a painful explanation when Kanade placed a soft hand on Otonashi's arm and quietly explained what the DVD player had shown them. When she finished, Otonashi just stared, dumbstruck, at Yuri. The purple haired girl shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. She felt like a trapped animal when he did that. It was the polar opposite to Hinata's stares.

"So...we are stuck here because you rebelled first," he finally said. "But the programmer said if you move on this will all be over. So why haven't you?"

Yuri stiffened. "That isn't our only option."

Otonashi snorted. "Like hell we're gonna let you turn into an NPC. Achieving peace is obviously way easier. So. Why haven't you been able to move on? You reached amends with your siblings, right?"

Yuri looked sorrowfully out of the window. "Yes. With three of them."

Hinata narrowed his eyes. "Three? There were more?"

"Yes."

He raised his eyebrows. "I never knew this."

"You didn't have to," Yuri snapped back.

"Then you can tell us all now," Hinata finished.

Yuri cut her reply off short, her lip going stiff in stubbornness. Kanade rolled her eyes. Otonashi prompted, "Come on, Yuri. Don't keep us in the dark. Not for this."

Their leader pounded her fist on the desk, surprising everyone else and she remained silent. Otonashi was about to throw his hands into the air in exasperation when Yuri spoke.

"I was twelve when three of my sibling were killed."

The mood in the room deepened.

"I was an only child then, suddenly alone. I didn't know what to do with myself. I couldn't get over how I had let down my siblings. My mind couldn't take the shock at such a young age. So I descended into madness."

Yuri's knuckles turned white as she tightened her fist.

"Two years later, I was in a mental asylum, branded with extreme paranoia and I practically lived there."

Hinata's jaw hung open. He had thought the death of her three siblings was the end to her life story, but this...this was incredible. Everyone in the room watched Yuri.

"One day, my parents came to visit. My mom told me she was pregnant. I asked what she was going to call the baby and she said he would be named Hikachi."

Kanade gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth. Yuri had killed a _baby?_

"This obviously didn't do me much good. I was landed in the asylum in the first place because I was paranoid about my loved ones being killed. Heck, even my parents avoided me for my own good. So when I heard about my mom's pregnancy, I decided I had to do something about it.

"They stayed over that night. The nurses were nice enough to bring another cot into the room that my mom could sleep in, and my dad slept in a chair next to her. When I knew that both of them were asleep, I slipped out of bed and tiptoed out of my room, avoiding the nurses and doctors I saw. After rummaging through various cabinets, I managed to get my hands on a bottle of pills that overloaded the nervous system with salt. I stole a few and kept them until the next morning."

Hinata's heart ached as he watched Yuri, facing away from them, relating this story to them. He imagined how hard it must have been to lie and cope with this for so long...for countless months...it made him want to take her pain away.

"The next day, I offered to get my mom a glass of water. She accepted and the nurse brought one. I slipped the tablets into the glass when she wasn't looking and let them dissolve. Then I gave it to my mom, and she drank it.

"Almost immediately, she began to shudder violently. I had no reaction at all; I just watched from my cot as she fell to the floor and spasmed. The doctors rushed in and wheeled her into an operation room. I followed and watched through the window and nobody even noticed me. In order to save the baby, they performed a c-section on her. But the fetus had been exposed to long already, and it wasn't ready to face the outside world. Hikachi Nakamura died thirty minutes later. My mom survived, but after that she never came to see me again, and I was branded mentally unstable. I died in a hospital cot one day, because my heart just gave out on itself. And so I'm here."

There was a dead silence in the room as utter shock settled in among everyone, and they stared, dumbstruck, at their leader. Feeling the weight of six eyes on her, Yuri's shoulders began to shake, and she laughed sadistically, the first tears starting to fall onto the dark mahogany of the desk.

...

**...Quite and emotional chapter. Please review. Thank you.**

**-Shrrg**


	7. The Way I Am

**In this chapter, there's a part when a song is played. The song is "Hailie's Song," by Eminem. I suggest you turn it on when that part comes up. It could help.**

**But otherwise, enjoy!**

**P.S: How long do you think this fic should be?**

Chapter 7: The Way I Am

The falsely dubbed headmaster's office was deadly quiet as the SSS watched their leader struggle with herself. Finally, somebody was stupid enough to open his mouth.

"Yuri-"

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out," Yuri ground out furiously. She turned and screamed at all of them, "GET OUT! ALL OF YOU! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Otonashi and Kanade hastily exited the room, but Hinata stood resolutely by the door. "Let me help you-"

"GET OUT!"

"Fine," he muttered, leaving.

Once she was alone, Yuri shouted in frustration and crouched there, her head in her hands. She wasn't going to forget Hikachi, and she couldn't move on with him in her head like this. And for every minute she spent here in the afterlife, the more danger everyone else was exposed to. But the problem was, she didn't know what to do.

_I don't know what to do._

It was a first for her. There had always been an idea, a spark, a plan, some inspiration to do what she thought was right, what needed doing. It had always been that way. But not this time. All she could think about was the sight of the baby held in the doctor's arms as she watched through the window, such a tiny, bright slice of life just laying there, struggling to take in oxygen, just waiting to die. Just watching it went against her morals; she had always been a fighter, always would be. To see such a bundle of hope and potential snuffed out in less than an hour made Yuri want to scream, because it was all her fault. When you heard from other people that someone's cousin's brother's friend had killed a baby, you would think, _Why, what a bastard,_ and naturally form a bad opinion about this man. And rightfully so, but a certain measure of pity must come with this disdain, if one could understand the pain and realization of taking another life without emotion, without remorse, to share this pain with her, perhaps they would understand.

Now realizing this, Yuri stood and stumbled towards the door, clumsily unlocking it and peeping out. Her friends were all leaning against the wall outside. She absently noted the absence of Naoi, but said nothing of it, deciding to ask later.

Noticing her, they turned and looked. "Yes, Yuri?" Kanade asked gently.

Yuri swallowed, a thickness in her throat. "I need to talk to Hinata."

"Are you sure we can't help too?" asked Otonashi kindly.

"No. I want Hinata," Yuri repeated, clutching at the door frame. She hated how she sounded like a little kid, but she needed him and she would do what was necessary to get him. Hinata stood up from the wall and walked over to her, a question in his eyes, and she pulled him into the room.

The moment he stepped across the threshold and the door closed, he felt Yuri wrap her arms around him and hug him tightly. She pressed her face into his chest and stayed like that, and after a moment's hesitation Hinata held her close to him. They stayed like for a while, Hinata stroking her hair and rubbing her upper back, while Yuri tried to convey her feelings to him without worlds, let him feel what she was feeling, trying to help him understand how she felt. How much grief she felt, how much guilt and fault she felt. She wanted him to know that she was sorry, for keeping them here, for condemning them to this ordeal, for dragging them into this conflict. She wanted him to know that she cared for them, all of them truly, despite how she mistreated them sometimes. Yuri wanted Hinata to know that she wanted to be at peace at last.

Hinata didn't exactly receive the full spectrum of emotions that Yuri was sending him, but he felt her emotions and tried to understand them. Yuri was a beautiful person, but like all others she was complicated, and Hinata wanted very badly to figure her out.

He pressed his nose into her hair and inhaled, closing his eyes and loving the scent he detected. All of the shampoos supplied in the showers were the same, but somehow Yuri managed to use the same soap as everyone else and smell absolutely divine. He knew that everyone smelled a little different, and knew the differing scents of his closest friends, but of them all Yuri smelled the best. A mix of peppermint and something warmer, like honey. A strange but exciting chemistry, something sharp yet soft, something completely Yuri. Hinata twirled a lock of her lush, purple hair around his fingers and breathed contentedly against Yuri's neck, completely at peace.

Said peace didn't last so long when the sounds of stabbing resounded from the other side of the wall.

Alarmed, Yuri back up to the desk, pulling Hinata along with her. Fumbling behind her, she grabbed the Glock she had hidden in one of the desk drawers. Aiming at the closed door, the two listened as the sounds of vicious knife stabbing and dying stopped. There was silence for a few moments.

Then, the oak doors of Anti-Tenshi Headquarters blew open as banged against the walls as a small figure entered the room.

It was a boy. A boy looking to be about ten years old, perhaps younger, with sea green hair and a blank, pure face. It was the face of a baby, the face of a soul unmarred by the sins of life. But the boy had one defining characteristic; his emerald green eyes.

The intruder slowly stepped into the room, dragging two people behind him, one in each hand's grip. Yuri gritted her teeth, when she saw the bloodied, limp bodies of Otonashi and Kanade. Perhaps Otonashi had been overwhelmed by this strange boy, but Kanade? The deathly Angel, with her Guard Skills and overdrive? They were dealing with a serious force here.

The boy cocked his head, and dropped the dead bodies onto the floor. _Thud._ "Greetings," he said, his voice dead and devoid of any emotion. It was worse than Kanade's voice.

Baring her teeth, Yuri released the safety catch on her gun and barked, "Who are you? What do you want?"

Raising a thin eyebrow, the boy replied icily, "Want? I don't want. I was not made to want."

"What are you here for then?"

At last, a spark of emotion crossed the bare face. A small, sadistic smile. "I came for you, of course," he said stonily, then added, "_Big sister."_

Before Yuri could register the meaning of this statement, the boy flicked his arm, launching a knife at Hinata at lightning speed. The knife flew so fast over such a short distance that it impaled his chest and flew out of the other side, and Hinata fell like a lead weight to the floor. He was dead in seconds.

Three seconds before he died, a knife found its way into Yuri's thigh, making her scream in pain and fall on her back. Wild, she fire shots at the boy, but he seemed to be using a form of Distortion, as the bullets fell away from his form. Kneeling by the maimed girl, looking at her with his torturously innocent eyes, he said,

"I found you at last."

Breathing hard as she tried to keep the pain at bay, Yuri choked out, "Who...are you...?"

Pulling the knife out of Yuri's thigh, inducing a sadistic cry of pain, the boy pondered and replied, "You would do well to recognize the people you killed."

As the knife descended towards her chest, Yuri heard the words, "I am Takashi Nakamura."

...

_ "You can't expect anything too direct from our Lord, Yuri. Our God works in mysterious ways."_

So thought Yuri as she lay in her bed, idly staring at the plain white wall in front of her face. In her hands she held a pencil which she idly tried to sharpen with her short nails.

Rain pattered softly against the window of her large bedroom, drumming out a steady beat to match the one produced by the radio sitting on her nightstand, beating out some Japanese rock song about being brave and taking on the world. Yuri smiled lopsidedly and began scratching at the wall with her pencil. The song reminded her of what the doctors had told her mom, that she was mentally unstable and had to be kept at home for the moment. If conditions worsened, she would be brought to stay at the hospital. _Conditions,_ she thought, amused. Conditions determined the outcome. Not the preparation or the effort.

The rock song faded away, and the radio announced that it would be playing American music for the next half hour. The first song would be by some artist named M&M. M&M? What that a real name? Or perhaps spelled out, like Eminem? Not like it mattered to her.

Yuri listened to the beginning beat of the song as she drew two little girls and a boy on the wall. Her beautiful siblings.

Yo, I can't sing it

I feel like singin'

I wanna fuckin' sing

Cuz I'm happy

Yeah, I'm happy

Ha Ha

I got my baby back

Yo, check it out

Yuri quirked her eyebrows as she continued to draw. The artist was male and couldn't sing at all; he sounded more like he would be rapping or something. Maybe he did. She knew nothing of American culture.

The beat was slow and sad, with the soft strumming of a guitar. The man's voice was straining but sad. Yuri closed her eyes and listened.

Some days I sit, starin' out the window

Watchin' this world pass me by

Sometimes I think theres nothin' to live for

I almost break down and cry

Sometimes I think I'm crazy

I'm crazy, oh so crazy

Why am I here, am I just wasting my time?

Yuri smiled. Exactly. It was a waste of time.

But then I see my baby

Suddenly I'm not crazy

It all makes sense when I look into her eyes

Sometimes it feels like the world's on my shoulders

Everyone's leanin' on me

Cuz sometimes it feels like the world's almost over

But then she comes back to me

She clenched her fist, adding blood around the figures of her dead siblings. No. They were never coming back. She knew that.

My baby girl keeps gettin' older

I watch her grow up with pride

People make jokes, cuz they don't understand me

They just don't see my real side

I act like shit don't phase me,

Inside it drives me crazy

My insecurities could eat me alive

But then I see my baby

Suddenly I'm not crazy

It all makes sense when I look into her eyes...

Baring her teeth, Yuri exerted a little too much pressure on the pencil, breaking the tip. She finished off by snapping the pencil in half, tossing the broken halves away and burying her face into the bed, listening to rain and not the sad man's piercing words.

...

_Dink. Dink._

Yuri's left eye opened, the emerald orb dull and lifeless. Her other eye, squashed under her face as she lay against the wall, didn't open, but she didn't care.

_Dink. Dink._

She watched, almost absently, a drops of water fell from somewhere in the ceiling and plopped onto the floor right in front of her nose. She heard the steady _pat pat pat_ of sharp rain against the windows. It had never rained before in the Afterlife, but never had there been a more appropriate time for this.

There was a small, weak push inside her to get up, get ready, take stock of the situation. To be aware of her surroundings and to _know. _But right now Yuri felt like she was in the middle of one of those lazy Sundays, where it was bright outside and everyone was out doing everything, yet she was content to lay in her bed at sleep, purring to the warmth of the sun through the window. At this moment she was content to lay, in complete and utter defeat, and watch water leak through the roof and form a small puddle in front of her.

_Dink. Dink._

_I am Takashi Nakamura._

_ Dink._

The wind lashed at the windows, making the panes rattle, irritating her. The world and those after it were so inconsiderate. Such high powers like God should be able to understand small, human needs like hers. All for Christ's sake, she just wanted to fucking _lay_ there, and give up, but the god damn window panes were rattling and she was having a hard time with it.

_Or maybe God cannot understand human need._

Perhaps. Yes, perhaps. God was an almighty power. Idolized and considered sacred and ethical by many. Yet in layman's terms, every divine entity could, eventually and essentially, be classified as a celebrity of sorts. Now that was an idea. God, a celebrity. And like all celebrities, God's opportunities would be different and greater and met with better resources than humans, or in this case, the ordinary citizens. Yuri wondered if God ever stopped to consider the needs of the people that lived under him,and she wondered if celebrities and ordinary people were just the same. She closed her eyes half way. Human nature was hideous, but divine nature was just...atrocious.

The rain intensified and the wind rattled the windows harder, as if God Himself were objecting, no, retorting, to her assumptions. But Yuri paid this no heed, focused on the water dripping onto the carpeted floor. She watched them depravedly, though. Watching each individual drops' journey, she imagined that perhaps water drops were like people, in the sense that they all looked and sounded the same, but if you took the time to really look at them, perhaps take a taste of the water, then you could determine between them. Without an effort though, all water drops looked the same.

_I am Takashi Nakamura._

You can't be Takashi Nakamura. Takashi Nakamura _died_ from exposure to salt overdose in a Japanese hospital. You aren't even fucking real. You're a fake, a mother fucking quack, an ass, an illusion and a dilution.

After maintaining this mentality for about three seconds, Yuri let her head fall back at the floor. Who was she kidding? This Takashi Nakamura was just as much a Takashi Nakamura as the real Takashi Nakamura. Who knew, he really could have grown up to look like that. Maybe even to be a killer. Maybe even to kill his sister. And eye for an eye.

As the ring of the drops resonated in her ears, Yuri began to cry and begged, _Oh Takashi...I'm sorry._

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**-Shrrg**


	8. Mockingbird

**Here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

**P.S: After this, I will write an origin story of sorts for either Hisako or T.K. Tell me which one you want in the reviews!**

Chapter 8: Mockingbird

When Hinata's eyes opened, his hands immediately went to his chest, feeling for a huge gaping hole there, but of course there was nothing. This was the Afterlife.

Looking down, he saw Yuri dozing off on his chest. Laying back down on the floor, Hinata let out a sigh, utterly spent.

Woken, by his movements, Yuri shifted, sighing. Wordlessly, Hinata passed a hand through her hair, a reassurance that someone was there. Yuri let her head fall back down on his chest. She was essentially laying on top of him right now, but Hinata wasn't going to trying anything, unless Yuri gave a clear indication that she wanted him to.

This question was quickly answered when he felt two hands on his face, and Hinata's eyes travelled down and watched as Yuri wordlessly reached up, pulling her body along, and kissed him wetly.

Every kiss was different in mood, atmosphere, and intensity, and like all other kisses this one was different from all the others. While most of their previous embraces had involved some degree of lust, this one was different. Yuri seemed needy, _wanting_, as she hungrily devoured his lips, almost forcing her tongue into his mouth and having her hands travel over his torso. Wanting to respond with equal fervor, he kissed her hard, breaking away and attacking her exposed neck. Yuri cried out softly as he bit and nibbled the weak skin, wrapping his lips around it and sucking until he left a mark. Moaning, Yuri pulled her body upwards until her chest was level with Hinata's chin, making the boy blush as he looked down. Leaning down and trailing her tongue across his lips seductively, she whispered, "Mmm...I feel...stiff...mind loosening me up?" Before pulling back and letting out a long, luxurious stretch.

This move obviously came with secondary motives, however, as Hinata gasped and moaned when their hips ground together. Yuri whimpered when she felt the prominent hardness against her most sensitive areas, shifting and letting the skirt fall aside to expose her panties. She rubbed herself eagerly against Hinata, moaning his name as they met through the restrictions of clothing. Yuri's soaked panties were leaving a stain on his pants, but Hinata could hardly bring himself to care as he unbuttoned Yuri's jacket and helped her shrug it off. Both sweating now, they broke apart from another deep kiss and stayed there, panting, and looking into each other's eyes.

Pulling himself and Yuri into a sitting position, the girl sat down slowly on top of Hinata's crotch, making him moan as she slowly ground against him. Unable to handle this treatment, Hinata reached and took Yuri's ear lobe into his mouth, sucking frantically and biting and tugging to relief his feelings, making Yuri whimper in pleasure and increase her pace.

Overwhelmed by Yuri's intense need, Hinata took a sharp bite on Yuri's ear, making her cry out. He didn't understand why she was so suddenly wanting, but he wanted to always be there to provide for her. That said, he snaked an arm down, wrapping an arm around her waist and pushing the hems of her shirt and skirt up and down, until he felt the soft fabric of her panties. Deciding to leave those alone, he brought his hand back around to her stomach, slowly inching it up her shirt until he finally cupped Yuri's breast in his hand.

Yuri, who was in the middle of wrestling with Hinata's tongue, made a _mph!_ sound and immediately grew even wetter as she moaned and arched her back, leaning into his touch. Her smooth, beautiful legs wrapped around him and he felt at them with his other hand. Yuri moved forward, pressing Hinata's back against the wall and pressing her chest to his to intensify the feeling of him fondling her.

This was by far the most wound-up and erotic of their encounters so far, but like all these, this had to end. Hinata knew that if he didn't stop now, it would lead to something he wasn't quite ready for yet.

Decreasing his pace, he retracted his hand from Yuri's shirt, making her whimper in disappointment. Placing a wet kiss on her cheek, he readjusted her skirt and shifted until Yuri was sitting on his lap and no fully on his crotch. Pouting in disappointment, she laid her head against his chest.

They sat like that for a while, looking at the weak morning sunlight stream through the window. Finally, Hinata asked,

"Yuri...who was that?"

"Who?" Yuri replied, feigning lack of knowledge. They both knew exactly who he was talking about. Their intruder from last night.

Hinata tugged gently at her ear. "Don't play dumb with me."

Yuri sighed. "My brother, Hikachi Nakamura."

"_What?" _Hinata gasped, incredulous. "What to you mean?"

Yuri shook her head, her eyes closed. "I don't know. He could be made by the Kage. He could be part of the program. I don't know. I don't know what to do. I'm having a hard time dealing with this; can we please not talk about it?"

Hinata nodded, and the two enjoyed a few more minutes together. Outside, they heard the trilling of a mockingbird, taunting them with its tune.

Just then, Kanade woke up.

"YUZURU!" She yelled, sitting bolt upright, her chest still stained red and hair dyed dark. Eyes wild, she saw Hinata and Yuri and almost screamed, "Where is he! What happened to him?"

For the first time, Yuri noticed that Otonashi was not present in the room. She was immediately ashamed. What kind of a leader didn't take stock of her soldiers immediately?

Hair waving, Kanade cried out, "I'm gonna go find him!" And blasted out of the door.

Yuri and Hinata shared a glance. "What happened to Naoi too?" Yuri suddenly remembered.

"A shadow ate him" Hinata said, gritting his teeth. "I didn't like the guy, but I have a really bad feeling about this."

...

Kanade's footsteps clacked across the school as she ran,, desperately looking around for her love. It was early morning and class was just beginning, meaning that all the students, NPC or not, were supposed to be filing to their classes. She cast about desperately, trying to spot the beloved orange head that meant Otonashi. Not finding him, she ran farther, finally spotting him walking down the hall.

"Yuzuru!" she called out, almost sobbing in relief. The boy turned as she ran up to him. Grabbing him by the arms, she cried out, "I was so worried about you! I thought you were gone! What were you-why are you wearing that?"

Yuzuru was in the uniform that the NPCs usually wore, the black shirt and pants. Otonashi gave her a blank stare and asked, "Why not? It's my uniform."

Kanade let go of him and took a step back, fighting the truth as it bogged down on her. "No...you aren't...you haven't turn into an..."

Continuing his blank stare, Otonashi asked, "Miss Tachibana, are you alright? Soliciting in the halls is a breach of school code. I must be going now."

Kanade watched numbly as she watched the love of her life walk blatantly away from her, then broke down and began to cry.

...

_Where could she be? _Yuri wondered as she wandered the now empty halls of the school alone. Hinata had not wanted her to go looking for Kanade alone, but she had insisted on it. She needed some time to think.

While she walked, Yuri thought carefully about what had transpired during them past three or four days. It had seemed like it was the end of a very long road for them all, but because of her own past two of five had become NPCs, a third was probably wrought with grief, and her, their leader, was an absolute nut job.

...Shit.

She also thought about Takashi Nakamura, or at least the impression of him. The memory of him brought a wave of rending guilt, sadness and anger, but Yuri held it back, knowing that breaking down now would be unwise.

Rounding a corner, Yuri at last spotted the telltale white haired head. _There she is. _Walking over to her, she stopped short when she heard the sounds of intense crying. Running now, Yuri crouched by Kanade's side, placing an arm on her shoulder and asking repeating what was wrong, what had happened, but Kanade, too shaken, shrugged her off and cried harder. Alarmed by this rather large breach in the Angel's otherwise calm demeanor, Yuri put her arms around her, hugging her tight even when Kanade tried to shrug her off. Eventually she let her hug her, and Yuri held Kanade, letting her cried into her shoulder as she stroked her long soft hair and patted her back.

Speaking suddenly, Kanade bawled, "He's gone, Yuri. They took him and now he gone.

"I love him Yuri," she continued, sobbing and making Yuri's shoulder damp. "I love him more than anything and now he barely knows me anymore." After a few moments, she wailed, "He called me Miss. _Tachibana!_"

Yuri, shocked, demanded, "What happened!"

"He became an NPC," Kanade moaned. "They must've taken him and turned him into one. He's gone Yuri! What am I gonna do?"

As Kanade continued to cry into her shoulder, Yuri stared at the wall opposite her, trying to figure out what the hell they really were gonna do.

...

An hour later, the three remaining members of the SSS Battlefront sat at headquarters. Kanade sat in one of the sofas, still crying silently, but she desperately tried to pull herself for the sake of her friends, though grief still ripped through her.

Hinata, who sat in the other sofa, waited for Yuri to speak.

"This was all done to send a message," Yuri sad finally. "The intrusion. Killing us. But taking only one." She glanced tentatively at Kanade. "Otonashi was meant to be an example to us remaining."

"An example for what?" Hinata asked.

"It was a warning for what would happen if any of us decided to rebel again. A warning of consequence."

"Like hell we're giving up," Hinata growled.

Yuri sighed. "I don't know Hinata. None of this even involves any of you. This is my ordeal and mine alone. You don't have to help me."

Placing two fingers to his forehead, Hinata ground out, "Yuri, if you really think we could leave this place without you in good conscience, you're crazy."

Yuri, mildly impressed, watched Hinata. "Very well."

Hinata sat back down.

Reaching into her desk, Yuri pulled out a small tape recorder and placed it on the desk. Hitting the PLAY button, the tape began to roll. It was Iwasawa's voice, a recording of a song she had written long ago, but was ditched for a performance by GirlDeMo. But she had given Yuri this recording, and the leader constantly listened to it, relating to it.

**[Ending Song for Angel Beats]**

**[Brave Song]**

I was always walking alone, When I turned around everyone was far behind

Even so I kept walking, That was what strength was

"I'm not afraid of anything anymore," I try to whisper to myself

Everyone becomes alone someday living on only in memories

So that I can love and laugh even in loneliness I will fight

I will show no tears

I was always walking alone, A cliff waited for me at my destination

Even so I kept walking as proof of my strength

The strong wind blew against me, My shirt stuck to me with sweat

If I can forget everything someday living will become so much simpler

If I fall past oblivion that's just running away

If only the meaning of having lived would disappear

Before long the wind died down and the sweat evaporated

I've become hungry, Did something happen?

Together with vibrant voices a pleasant scent came along

I was always walking alone, Everyone was waiting

Everyone becomes alone someday living on only in memories

Even so it's fine, I will call these peaceful feelings my companions

Living somewhere I will someday forget the days that I spent with everyone as well

At that time I won't be strong anymore

With the weakness of a normal girl tears will overflow

There was a tense silence in the room as Yuri stopped the tape, and rose to her feet. "Now you see," she said. Walking towards them and standing in the center of the room, she continued, "Now, who will fight with me? We have yet to reach the cliff. The wind blows against us. Will you join me?"

Almost immediately, Hinata stood and placed himself by her side. "Yes."

They both looked down at Kanade, who wrung her hands.

Finally, she stood too, looking down at the floor and whispering, "Yes."

Yuri lifted her chin, trying to feel dominant in the face of total destruction. Her, a good friend and lover, and a deadly Angel. They were going to take on the world together.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	9. Kill You

**I'm sorry to push, but please please PLEASE review this story. It really encourages me to write when I get them, but unfortunately I have not received many…so please review!**

**P.S: There is a song in this chapter. It is called "Kill You" by Eminem. I would advise putting it on when the music starts.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Kill You

Yuri sat at her desk, watching her friends sort out the weapons obtained from the Old Guild. There were plenty of guns and the work was taking a while, but Yuri was too lazy to join them and help out. So she did what leaders did best - she sat back and watched.

Reaching into her desk, Yuri pulled out a mike. The mike had a direct link to the intercoms that were placed across the entire campus. Using this she could be heard from anywhere, but Yuri had no reason to use it until now.

Speaking into the mike, she said, "All students, return inside and meet in the gym. I repeat, all students, return inside and meet at the gym." As according to the plan, Yuri was moving the NPCs out of the way. She didn't need them being killed in the process.

"Yuri, the weapons are ready," Hinata said over his shoulder.

Yuri got out of her chair. They had ten rifles, six pistols and a healthy supply of grenades, smoke bombs and extra ammunition. Every last gun was cocked and filled with ammo and ready to be used. There was also the RPG-7 rocket launched Hinata had used, with three missiles left, along with the grappling hook. Yuri looked at the artillery and thought, _Will this be enough?_

Gathering up the weapons, they made to leave the headquarters. "Yuri," Hinata called out, "How can you be sure they will be waiting for us outside?"

"I just know," she replied. The Kage would be awaiting them outside when they go there, she just knew it.

"What are you planning to do?" Kanade inquired.

Yuri glanced back at her friends. "I'm going to kill Hikachi Nakamura."

Hinata narrowed his eyes. "Again! How will that help?"

Yuri looked at the floor. "I don't know. I just think it would help me...to..."

"Move on?" Hinata finished, dropping his weapons and stepping closer to her.

"Y-yes," she muttered, inching back against the wall while Kanade looked politely away.

"Alright," Hinata reasoned. "Then, if you succeed, and I don't have time..I just..wanted to say..."

Kanade promptly left the room.

"Yes, Hideki Hinata?" Yuri asked both affectionately and sadly, running her soft hands through his blue hair.

Stepping forward until Yuri was pinned against the wall by his hips, Hinata took her face into his hands and whispered to her, "I wanted you to know...I won't forget you in the next life...and...I love you."

That kiss was the best of them all, because it was filled with affection, dedication, and love, not lust or want. As Hinata's lips melded with Yuri's all she could think of was how she only wanted to be with him for the rest of her life, but God was cruel and He would not allow this to happen.

When they left, they left the mike on.

As the three of them made their way outside of the school, they observed all the NPCs streaming in the opposite direction, towards the gym. They really did whatever they were told. On the way, on of the NPCs looked over and stared dead straight at Yuri, frightening her with his red/orange eyes. It wasn't Otonashi, but this one looked alot like him, just more...mature.

They pushed open the glass doors leading outside just as the last NPCs scrambled inside. Cocking an ACR 6.8 assault rifle, Yuri observed the skyline as Hinata loaded his RPG-7 for later use and Kanade readied Version 5 of Hand Sonic, Distortion and even her angelic wings.

And so they waited.

They didn't have to stay too long, because within a few minutes literally hundreds of Kage simultaneously rose up from the earth. Yuri snapped off the safety catch on her rifle.

The Kage formed a thick black wall, and this wall began to part like the Red Sea as Hikachi Nakamura approached them. Stopping at the front of his army of Kage, Yuri's little brother said emotionlessly, "You choose to resist, to fight against us, despite out warning?"

Gritting her teeth, Yuri aimed down her sights and lined up the boy's body in her crosshairs. "Bitch, imma kill you," she ground out.

Hikachi tipped his head. "Very well." He motioned with his hand and turned, retreating into the mass of Kage. The shadows roared, making the ground shake. The three remaining members of the Afterlife Battlefront let out a roar in return, sounding weak but full of spirit, and the two opposing sides charged.

In the school, far from the sight of the battle, the tape recorder sitting on Yuri's desk shifted due to the intense rumbling. Eventually, it rattled to the edge of the table and fell, along with the mike. Landing on the PLAY button, the recorder played on, continuing from the song Iwasawa had recorded for Yuri. It was an American song, sounding foreign and angry.

As Yuri's first bullet tore through three Kage, the song began.

**[KILL YOU]**

**by Eminem**

**When I was just a little baby boy**

**My Mama used to tell me these crazy things**

**She used to tell me my Daddy was an evil man**

**She used to tell me he hated me**

**But then I got a little bit older**

**And I realized, she was the crazy one**

** But there was nothin' I could do or say to try to change it**

'**Cause that's just the way she was...**

Kanade's blade tore through a shadow and Hinata's twin machine pistols blazed death.

**They said I can't rap about bein' broke no more**

**They ain't say I can't rap about coke no more!**

**Slut, you think I won't choke no whore**

**Till the vocal cords don't work in her throat no more!**

**These motherfuckers are thinkin', I'm playin'**

**Thinkin I'm sayin' this shit cause I'm thinkin it just to be sayin' it**

**Put you hands down, bitch, I ain't gon' shoot you**

**I'ma pull you to this bullet and put it through you**

**Shut up slit, you're causin too much chaos,**

**Just bend over and take it like a slut, okay Ma!**

A Kage's dark arm whipped through the air and smashed Yuri's assault rifle into a useless pile of metal. Yuri yanked the spare MK14 from her back and continued killing.

**Oh, now he's raping his own mother, abusing an whore!**

**Snorting coke, and we gave him the Rolling Stone cover?**

**You god damn right bitch! And now it's too late**

**I'm triple platinum and tragedies happened in two states.**

**I invented violence, you vile venomous volatile bitches!**

**Vain Vicadin, vrinnn vrinn vrinnn!**

**Texas Chainsaw, left his brain all**

**Danglin' from his neck, while his head barely hangs on!**

**Blood, guts, guns, cuts**

**Knives, lives, wives, nuns, sluts...**

_What kind of a song is this? _Hinata mused as he fired his RPG into the dark army. Whatever it was, the damn thing was playing through the intercoms, ranging all over the school.

**Bitch imma kill you! You don't wanna fuck with me**

**Girls neither, you aint nuthing but a slut to me**

**Bitch imma kill you! You ain't got the balls to beef**

**We ain't gon' never stop beefin' I don't squash the beef**

**You better kill me! I'ma be another rapper dead**

**For poppin' off at the mouth with shit I shouldn't have said**

**But when they kill me I'm bringing the world with me,**

**Bitches too! You ain't nothing but a girl to me.**

**I said, "You don't...wanna fuck with Shady..."**

_Cause why? _Yuri thought sarcastically.

**"Cause Shady...will fuckin kill you."**

Yuri rolled her eyes.

**I said, "You don't...wanna fuck with Shady..."**

**(Why?)**

"**Cause Shady...will fucking kill you."**

_Hell yeah I will, _She thought as she blasted a path towards Hikachi.

**Bitch imma kill you! Like a murder weapon, imma conceal you**

**In a closet with mildew, sheets, pillows and film you**

**Fuck with me! I been through hell, shut the hell up!**

**I'm trying to develop these pictures of the Devil to sell 'em**

**I ain't "Acid Rap" but I rap on acid!**

**Got a new blow up doll and just had a strap on added!**

** Whoops! Is that a subliminal hint? No!**

**Just criminal intent to sodomize women again**

**Eminem offend? No! Eminem'll insult**

**And if you ever give in to him, you give him an impulse**

**To do it again, then, if he does it again...**

The noise from the song faded from Yuri's mind as she literally ripped through countless numbers of Kage, knives, pistols and rifles all working in perfect, mechanically lethal harmony as she felled enemy after enemy. Looking up, she saw Hikachi, standing behind his army of Kage, waiting.

Roaring and throwing her knife, she impaled the last Kage and at last stood before Hikachi. The boy regarded her blandly.

"What will you do now?" he asked.

Cocking a pistol and pointing it at him, Yuri growled, "I don't know, but you don't...wanna fuck with Yuri."

"Because why?"

"Because Yuri...will fucking kill you."

With that, she charged, firing her pistol as she drew near.

Hikachi drew two short knives, and waited.

Throwing her pistol away, Yuri drew a longer saber and swung.

_Clang!_

_..._

Somewhere else in the battlefield, Kanade danced a deadly dance with her Harmonics, twin Angels bringing Death to the Shadows. Nearby, Hinata emptied clip after clip into the shadows. They steadily fought their way to Yuri.

...

When their blades met, Yuri's arms shrieked in pain. Hikachi was incredibly strong; his blows were like steel. Yuri frantically backpedalled as Hikachi pressed the assault, swinging at everything from her head to her legs. Yuri desperately blocked his attacks, already growing weaker. Spinning and lunging, she actually managed to reached and leave a cut on his thigh, but this proved to be an empty victory when Hikachi took advantage of her sudden imbalance by kicking the inside of her knee, making her fall to her back. Rolling immediately, she narrowly missed Hikachi's knife plunging into the dirt where she had been a moment ago. Lashing out, Yuri kicked his shin, making him fall to one knee. Swiping up her blade, she brought it down on the boy's exposed back, but he whipped out of the way at the last moment, bringing his arm up and around to rend his knife through Yuri's elbow.

The girl screamed in agony as the razor sharp blade buried itself in bone and tore out of the other side. Her left arm was now useless; she couldn't move her limb on her own will anymore. Every slight movement brought lights to the front of her vision. Backing up, she frantically tore off the bottom half of her shirt and manufactured a crude sling, keeping her ruined elbow tucked against her chest. Hikachi let her do this, watching patiently. It drove her mad.

The song playing on the intercoms ended, and a new one began.

**[I Need a Doctor]**

**by Eminem, Skylar Grey and Dr. Dre**

**I'm about to lose my mind...**

**You've been gone for so long, I'm running out of time,**

**I need a doctor, call me a doctor!**

**I need a doctor, doctor, to bring me back...to life...**

Yuri charged Hikachi weakly, feebly battling him hand to hand. In less than a minute however, Hikachi sliced Yuri's thigh open, making her fall to her knee, and eventually, her back. She watched as Hikachi stood over her, raising his knife, and she never flinched or look away. She had always wanted to look Death in the face.

...

Hinata saw Yuri fall, and he doubled his efforts, his muscles aching from shooting recoil. At last, he broke through the line of the teeming Kage, running towards Yuri. Time slowed down as Hinata watched the knife descend towards Yuri's chest. Reaching his peak point, Hinata dove, trying to place himself between Yuri and that knife.

**I told the world one day, I would pay it back**

**Say it on a tape and lay it, record it and play it back**

**But I don't even know if I believe it when I'm saying that,**

**Yall starting to creep in, everyday it's just so gray and black...**

Hinata's vision flicked when he landed on top of Yuri and felt a blade pierce his spinal cord.

He looked down at Yuri's stricken face, offering her a small smile. Yuri's lips quivered, as if she were trying to say something, but she never got the chance, because just then Hinata died in her arms.

**Hope? I just need a ray of that**

'**Cause no one see's my vision when I play it for 'em**

**They just say it's whack, they don't know what dope is**

**And I don't know if I was awake or asleep when I wrote this**

** All I know is you came to me when I was at my lowest...**

…

Please Review!

-Shrrg


	10. Forever

**I know this chapter is extremely short, but it is the last one for this story. The ending will probably feel disappointing to you, but honestly I stretched this story out a lot farther than I originally intended. Plus I will begin working on a story for T.K's origin story. It won't have anything to do with the Afterlife, but a couple of familiar characters will come into play.**

Chapter 10: Forever

As blades flew through the night, Kanade thought about gardens.

The radishes that she grew in the gardening club underground. Popping them out from the dark earth and rubbing them against her cheek, murmuring, "Cute...you're so cute." The radish didn't hurt anybody. The radish didn't try to take over others and didn't have to defend itself either. The radish just grew, because that was what it was born to do, to grow as big and large as it could because that was what plants did.

In this sense, human beings were terribly primitive.

So thought the Angel as the last Kage fell before her. At some point the shadows had stopped regenerating, and at last they were vanquished. Glancing briefly at the spot where the last Kage had been, she looked up and saw something that would turn the world upside down.

...

Hikachi sighed in exasperation. "You humans. Always a taste for melodrama." Moving effortlessly, he yanked his knife out of Hinata's stiff back, kicking the corpse aside with his foot. The dark shadows cast by the morning sun darkened his face, until Yuri could see only his eyes. Wiping the bloodstained knife off on his hands, Hikachi said, "Goodbye, Yuri Nakamura," before bringing the knife down towards her face, and Yuri knew that she wouldn't wake up if she died. Closing her eyes, she thought of Hinata, and waited for the end. _I'm sorry,_ she thought fleetingly.

But seconds passed, and a cold blade didn't pierce Yuri's skin. Summoning the will to open she eyes, Yuri did and saw something incredible.

Hikachi had frozen, gritting his teeth, the point of his knife hovering a millimeter above Yuri's eye. Placed at his temple was a pistol, a pistol held by an NPC.

"Put the knife down," the NPC said blandly.

"What makes you think I won't kill you first?" Hikachi growled.

He stopped short when Kanade reached the scene and placed her Hand Sonic against his throat. "Think again."

Throat clenching, he tossed his knives away.

"Good," the NPC said, changing his aim and firing three rounds into the boy's leg.

Crying out, Hikachi fell to his back and struggled to rise again, but two more bullets in his other thigh kept him down.

Striding over to Yuri, the NPC offered a hand to Yuri, who took it. Upon regaining her feeble footing, she noticed it was the same orange haired NPC that had looked at her earlier. "Who are you?" Yuri inquired timidly.

The NPC smiled. "I am God."

"Excuse me?" Kanade asked.

Turning, the NPC smiled affectionately at Kanade. "Do you not recognize me, my love? Perhaps I have outgrown my original features..."

The Angel just narrowed her eyes.

Getting down on one knee so he was eye level with her, he said, "Do you not recognize me, Kanade? It's me, Otonashi-kun."

"Oh," Yuri moaned, swaying. This was too much for her. "Bye everyone," she mumbled as she fainted dead away.

Kanade, meanwhile, was thunderstruck. "You...you said...you're, who?"

Taking the girls small hand, the older version of Yuzuru Otonashi grinned and said, "It's me, Kanade."

Almost hyperventilating now, Kanade took his face into her hands and spluttered, "But-but how? How is this you? What happened to you?"

"I was always like this, Kanade," Otonashi murmured.

"Explain yourself," she demanded.

Hesitating, Otonashi said, "I...am the programmer who set the rules for this world."

Dumbstruck, Kanade choked and gasped, "What-"

Gripping her hand harder, Yuzuru said, "Please, my love, believe me, it is the truth!"

"But why?" Kanade almost sobbed. "Why stay like this?"

"I decided to stay here..." Otonashi replied, "So I could meet you again."

Shaking her head, Kanade put a hand to her head and continued, "And why program the Kage? Why make them go after Yuri for rebelling?"

"Because..." Otonashi said, glancing at the aforementioned girl's prone form, "I wanted to help her achieve peace...I knew instinctively that there was something Yuri was hiding about her past, and I believed that by facing a personal conflict involving the shadows, she could come to terms with whatever it was that was keeping her rooted here." He looked then at Takashi. "When the program used the Kage to form the likeness of this boy, I understood. I knew Yuri's true past. I knew facing him would hurt her in the worst way possible, but I always believed that she was strong enough of character and heart to overcome this ordeal. Now," Otonashi said, eyes twinkling, "She didn't exactly sweep the floor with him, but I think she has learned something now, yes?"

Kanade let a single tear fall from her eyes. "Yuzuru..."

Yuzuru left a lingering kiss on her cheek. "The younger me has awaken from his state as an NPC. He will wake up in headquarters when you return there. Now, it is time to finish things."

Getting to his feet, Otonashi walked over to Hikachi, who hissed at him. Tutting slightly, Otonashi leaned towards him. Hikachi tried to back away on his useless legs, but Otonashi held him down and placed a thumb on his forehead. "You have caused enough pain," the orange haired boy murmured. "Let us give you a conscience."

Otonashi backed away as a ghostly light gathered around Hikachi. Nothing happened for a moment, until the boy's face suddenly screwed up in pain. Letting out an involuntary groan, Hikachi spasmed as his whole body was wracked with pain as his new conscience forced him to pay for the suffering he had caused all at once. The force lifted him into the air, turning the air around him red. Letting out a final scream, Hikachi Nakamura imploded, his skin turning to flakes of red ash and blowing straight into the sky. As the final ashes fell to the ground, the older Yuzuru Otonashi lowered his head, and disappeared into the night. Kanade watched, wondering what would come next.

...

_You never know when it comes to people, _Yuri reflected as she, Kanade and Hinata made there way back in. While she watched Kanade crush the returned Otonashi in a bear hug, she thought, _You expect one thing and always get the other, no matter how impossible it always seems. In this way, people are pretty stupid. Most of the time, they really don't know what they're doing. I guess that's why they look up to higher powers. I guess that's why they believe in God._

Yuri, who had also been updated on what had occurred while she was unconscious, thought, _Otonashi really was a unique one. Even compared to T.K or Shiina. He knew things other people didn't and saw things everyone else was blind to. _She smirked. _He was our undoing and our savior. To rebuild he destroyed. An interesting strategy. _Glancing out of the window, she thought, _But on the whole...thank you, Yuzuru._

The younger version of the orange haired boy finally recovered from Kanade's crushing hug, and looked over at her. He smiled, and she smiled back, an unspoken message passing between them.

**THE END**


End file.
